4 Amigos, Fofocas e muito Rock!
by lililor
Summary: Kagome e Sango são super amigas, e Kagome escreve um mangá, são apaixonadas pelos Pops da escola, e eles por elas, infelizmente, a fofoca pode derrubar muita coisa que eles construiram... Kag&Inu, Mir&San, Kik
1. 1: O começo de tudo

**Oiiee pessoal!!**

**Bom, eu essa é a minha 3ª fic, mas a segunda eu perdi com meu pc formatado /, tinha ficado perfeita XD mas um dia eu tento escrever ela de novo!**

**Sou dona da "Amor Sem Fronteiras" q ta postada aqui tbm o/**

**Créditos sobre a postagem dessa fic pra Cla-chan xD!**

**Sem ela eu naum teria conseguido! Valew mesmo Cla-chan!! O//**

**Gente, meus capítulos não são mto grandes /, mas espero q gostem .!!**

**Bom lá vai P**

**--------------------------------**

Numa certa manhã de inverno, Kagome desperta se vendo novamente ao lado de Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku e Shippo estavam juntos em outro vilarejo. Kagome estava tranqüila desde que pudera ver Naraku em pedaços mesmo que sentisse que ele ainda vivia. Tanto ela quanto os outros estavam descansando depois de tanto tempo em busca desse vilão, mas quase de repente, ele aparece em sua frente pedindo-lhe seus fragmentos da Jóia. Por sorte, na mesma hora Inuyasha acorda e lança uma Ferida-do-vento em Naraku, que deixa cair seus fragmentos da jóia, que são recolhidos por Kagome e retirasse imediatamente do local sem deixar vestígio nenhum.

Esse era o começo do fim de um mangá que Kagome Higurashi de quinze anos e estudante estava escrevendo. Pusera seu nome, o nome do seu alvo e de seus amigos nele. O mangá contava a história de um grupo de amigos lutando contra um youkai na era feudal japonesa.

Era loucura...Ela sabia! Mas um mangá não precisa ser realista. Com esses pensamentos, Kagome solta o lápis sobre seus esboços vai até a cozinha de seu apartamento, já que vivia sozinha em Tokyo e os parentes no interior, à procura de um chá ou chocolate quente que a pudesse esquentar por dentro.

Chegando a cozinha, seu telefone toca. Era Sango, sua melhor amiga, sua confidente, cúmplice...Sua irmã.

**- **_Kagome? Onde esteve o dia inteiro? Liguei no seu celular o dia inteeeiro ninguém atendeu!_

**- **Puxa Sango-chan, me esqueci completamente que a bateria tinha acabado! Mas então, estive tentando termina aquele meu projeto de mangá lembra?

**- **_Lembro...Claro que lembro! Mas justo numa sexta-feira à noite? Dia e hora que as coisas a-c-o-n-t-e-c-e-m?_

**- **Ai! Lá vem Sango! O que a-c-o-n-t-e-c-e-u dessa vez?

**- **_O Miroku aconteceu! Ele...Ele...Ele... ela não conseguia falar_

**- **Kami-sama!! O que aconteceu com ele?

**- **_Ele me pediu em namoro! Hoje à tarde depois da escola! Logo depois que a senhorita saiu correndo para fazer seu mangá!_

- Kagome pasma: Sério? Que felicidaaade por você amiga! Você aceitou né? 

**- **_Claro! Mas as novidades não param por aí! Adivinha QUEM perguntou de você por Miroku o dia inteirinho?_

**- o coração de Kagome disparou: **Hãn...Não é quem eu to pensando é?

**- **_O próprio! Perguntou se você tinha namorado, se queria um namorado, se estava feliz sem namorado...e o melhor de tudo! Se um dia se interessaria por ele!_

**- **Sangozinha querida...Não está falando sério está?

**- **_Hihihihihi estou! Vamos sair amanhã?_

**- **Vamos sim...Claro...

**- **_Então amanhã nos falamos querida! Beijinhos!_

**- **Beijo, amiga!

Após desligar o telefone, Kagome se esquecendo completamente de seu chá ou chocolate, corre para seu quarto procurando um travesseiro para abraçar, apertar e gritar com sua voz sendo abafada por ele, devido às notícias que recebera...Será que Inuyasha...O amor da sua vida...Finalmente percebera que ela existia? Kagome torcia para que a resposta fosse sim...Não queria ter uma lembrança ruim de Inuyasha para o resto de sua vida como certamente faria se qualquer coisa acontecesse. Depois de tanto viajar em seus próprios pensamentos, Kagome acaba adormecendo.

Há uns três quarteirões de onde residia uma Kagome adormecida, um Inuyasha pensativo olhava as estrelas e pensava naquela linda menina amiga da namorada de seu amigo Miroku...Kagome...Kagome era o nome daquela linda moça! Inuyasha ficava perdido em seus pensamentos por causa dela há muito tempo, mas não havia uma ponte entre os dois para que ele pudesse se aproximar dela. Só sabia seu nome, e só a via de longe, vendo seus cabelos pretos dançando toda vez que o vento neles batia.

Ela era mais nova, mas mesmo assim era linda, era doce, era a garota perfeita aos olhos dele. Tudo o que ele queria era pelo menos abraça-la e trocar meros "Oi, como vai?" Com ela. Vivia encorajando seu amigo Miroku a pedir em namoro Sango, a melhor amiga da garota perfeita, e enfim ele conseguira! Iriam sair todos juntos no dia seguinte, Miroku, Sango, a garota perfeita e ele.

----------------------------------------

**Bom gentee! Esse foi o começo de tudo! xD**

**Logo eu continuo xPP**

**Bjinhuuux!**


	2. 2: Nervos a flor da pele

**Oiiiie!!!**

**To de volta xP**

**Ia postar o 2º capitulo só semana q vem! Mas fikei muuito feliz com as Reviews e decidi postar!! xD**

**O Cap. 2 é mais uma introduçãozinha ao dia do Shopping, no 3 tudo vai acontecerr xD**

**Bjinhux!!**

**Boa leituraa xD E espero que gostem DD **

**---------------------------------------------**

Cap. 2

Como de costume, Sango acordou às 10 da manhã com seu irmão Kohaku pulando em cima dela. Abraçou o irmão e foi sorrindo se olhar no espelho. Estava radiante! E não era pra menos! O amor de sua vida finalmente era só seu! Miroku era lindo...Alto, moreno dos olhos azuis...Perfeito! Ou não...Tinha um terrível defeito que ela queria corrigir. Ele era mulherengo! Um safado! Mas ela o amava e fazia questão de que ela o mudasse! Sorrindo e quase saltitando, Sango foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes e tomar aquele banho!

Quase no mesmo instante acordava um cidadão que dormira com uma Playboy em cima de si mesmo...Ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Miroku! O famoso Miroku! Acordara e já pensava no dia em que veria Sango sem roupa! Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que ela era diferente das demais...Seu coração palpitava só de ouvir o nome dela! Lembrando-se de que iria encontrá-la à tarde, decide parar de pensar bobagens e acordar de uma vez, indo tomar banho e escovar os dentes assim como Sango.

Recém saída do banho, Sango liga para Kagome que estava dormindo tranqüilamente, e sonhando com Inuyasha...Estavam quase se beijando quando...

**Trilililin**

**- Kagome atende bocejando: **Alô?

**- **_Bom dia, querida! Hoje é o dia!_

**- **Sango amiga, bom dia...Obrigada por me acordar - **sarcástica -** e...Dia do que?

**-**_Desculpa amiga, mas eu tinha que te ligar! E avisar que iremos ao Shopping hoje às 16:30 com o meu mais novo namorado e o seu Don Juan deMarco!_

**- **Como assim? O Inuyasha também vai?

**- **_Mas é lógico! É por isso que você também vai!_

**- **Ai caramba! E agora o que eu faço?

**- **_Levanta, toma um banho, e deixa tudo agir naturalmente! Agora tenho que desligar amiga, meu irmão veio me chamar pro almoço! Beijinhos!_

**- **Beijos...

**Desligam o telefone**

Kagome, logo que desliga vai à cozinha tomar um café reforçado, pois pelo que Sango havia dito, o dia seria longo! E Kagome estava com medo do que estava por vir.

Inuyasha, sendo acordado por uma mensagem de texto em seu celular, mensagem essa que vinha de Miroku, avisando que iriam ao shopping com as meninas. Ótimo! Era a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar de Kagome. E ela? Será que sabia que ele também iria ao shopping? Será que ela sabia seu nome? Inuyasha estava com medo. Não sabia o que aconteceria dali para frente.

--------------------------------------------------

**Vocês vão querer me matar xD por não ter colocado o Shopping nesse cap XD**

**Mas vcs vão gostar do próximo!!**

**Queria agradecer mais uma vez pelas reviews! Eu amei!!**

**As que eu num puder responder pelo Fanfiction eu respondo por aqui okay?? **

**Bjinhux!! **


	3. 3: Dia do Shopping parte 1

**OIE OIE OIE OIEE!!**

**Oiie meus amores!**

**Postando de novo pq eu deixei a desejar no cap anterior...eu sei x/!**

**Então pra compensar!! Tá aí o 3! Agora o 4 vai demora um pokinho, tenho q escrever mais x/**

**Lá vaii xP**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

16:30! Hora de estar no shopping e Kagome ainda estava escolhendo a roupa com que iria! Queria estar deslumbrante quando seu amado a visse! Ainda estava com medo, mas queria arriscar! Queria ver o que daria isso tudo! Ah! Finalmente decidira! Iria com aquela saia jeans escura que ia a quase dois palmos a cima de seu joelho, e iria com aquela blusinha rosa-bebê com pequenas mangas, que tinha um dragão em prateado na frente e terminava com a cauda atrás. A blusinha, na parte de trás, era aberta, se prendia apenas com um pequeno laço mais abaixo da cintura. Nos pés, Kagome colocaria sua sandália rosa se salto anabela. Colocaria seus brincos com pequenas correntes que na ponta havia um pequeno golfinho. Passara lápis nos olhos, sombra, um batom claro e deixaria os cabelos secarem naturalmente. Seus cabelos eram lindos. Não tinha porquê mexer. Pegou rapidamente o elevador, foi pegar seu carro no estacionamento do condomínio, e foi até o shopping onde encontraria seus amigos Gente, vamos fingir que no Japão, se pode dirigir aos quinze anos XD..

Sango estava dentro de seu carro, também a caminho de shopping, estava vestida com uma calça jeans um pouco agarrada, o que mostrava suas curvas, e com uma blusinha esverdeada, com alças finas e um decote em V que mostrava o começo do vale de seus seios. Havia alguns kanjis em sua camiseta, em dourado que significavam "amor", "paz", "felicidade" e "amizade", para ela, era tudo que era necessário pra se viver bem, e com uma sandália rasteirinha que ela adorava.

No shopping, estava Inuyasha, vestido com uma calça larga, e com cinto de rebite. Um Qix no pé, uma camiseta com a estampa de exercito escrito "Ready to kill" que seria "Pronto para matar", a colocou justamente por causa dos dizeres que ele particularmente adorava! E também estava com um boné cinza claro para cobrir suas orelhas, e ao seu lado estava Miroku, com uma calça jeans e umas correntes finas penduradas, um All Star preto nos pés, e com uma camiseta regata vermelha com o desenho de um tigre dormindo.

- Miroku...

- Quê?

- Tem certeza que elas vêm?

- Claro! Não se preocupe queridinho!

- Não me chame de queridinho! Maldito!

- Mas que estresse Inuyasha! Relaxa pow! Daqui a pouco as meninas estarão aqui.

- Mas mesmo assim eu acho...

Inuyasha parou de falar no instante em que viu Kagome entrando pela porta do shopping, acompanhada de Sango já que tinham se encontrado no estacionamento. Ela estava linda. Inuyasha quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver que a beleza que ele sempre admirava na escola não era o máximo que podia chegar. Ela estava linda! Deslumbrante! Tão deslumbrante quanto Kagome queria parecer.

Ao lado de Sango, no shopping, entrava uma Kagome cujo coração batia forte, muito forte. Nunca tivera tamanha aproximação com Inuyasha como a que teria naquela tarde. Inuyasha estava lindo. Lindo mais do que o natural. Kagome estava se esforçando para não errar o passo e cair diante do amor de sua vida.

Na mesma situação em que Inuyasha se encontrava, estava Miroku. Pasmo. Sango estava perfeita! Seus seios estavam com ênfase devido o decote. Suas curvas estavam evidentes. Aquela calça era perfeita! Sango era perfeita! E sem dúvida sabia mexer com os nervos de Miroku.

A mais tranqüila de todos, era Sango. Passara a manhã inteira se preparando para àquela tarde. Estava mais feliz do que nervosa ou emocionada por ver seu amado vestido de outro jeito que não fosse uniforme, mas mesmo assim, aos olhos dela, ele estava muito, muito bonito!

Logo, as garotas chegaram perto dos garotos e puderam se cumprimentar. Sango deu um beijo na boca de Miroku, como de costume entre os namorados. Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram rubros com a cena e fitaram o chão.

- Ah! Que deselegância a minha! Kagome! Esse é o meu amigo Inuyasha!

- Hãn...É...muito prazer, Inuyasha... -Ficou nervosa e fitou o chão

- O prazer...É meu...Kagome...

E Inuyasha estendeu a mão para complementá-la. Kagome apertou a mão dele, e ambas estavam suadas. Vendo a situação em que estavam, Sango resolveu fazer alguma coisa pela amiga.

- Que tal irmos tomar um Milkshake?

- Grande idéia Sangozinha – Disse Miroku a abraçando.

- Isso Sango.chan, vamos!

Inuyasha nada disse, e foram os quatro comprar seus milkshakes. Todos pediram de Ovomaltine porque é o mais gostoso XD, e foram se sentar cada par em uma mesa.

Miroku e Sango ficaram conversando assuntos cotidianos de um casal apaixonado, enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome tomavam cada um seu milkshake sem dizer se quer uma palavra. Até que Kagome tomou coragem.

- Então...Você é da escola né?

- Uh? Ah sim sou sim...Do 3º colegial...

- Ah... Eu ainda sou do 1º...Entrei atrasada...

- Sério? Eu também! Tenho dezoito anos e ainda não sai do colegial! Que coisa feia! – Disse Inuyasha rindo, o que fez Kagome rir também.

- Mas isso é o de menos. Ano que vem você já estará na faculdade! Já sabe o que vai cursar?

- Pra falar verdade não... Eu gosto muito de música...Eu tinha uma banda, mas não deu certo. Então vou fazer "Sistemas de Informação" como meu irmão, para ver quem ganha mais dinheiro!

- Você tem um irmão? Dessa eu não sabia!

- Infelizmente eu tenho! Sesshoumaru! Meio-irmão, e mais velho ainda por cima!

- Hahaha! Coisa de irmãos! Eu tenho um irmão mais novo! Chama-se Souta, e mora no interior com o resto da minha família.

- Você mora sozinha por aqui?

- Moro. Tenho saudades deles, mas é bom morar sozinha também!

E assim ficaram conversando durante um tempo, até que veio a brilhante idéia!

-Inuyasha, eu e a Sangozinha queremos ir ao cinema! Vamos também? Nos dois e vocês dois?

-O quê? – Falaram Inuyasha e Kagome ao mesmo tempo

-------------------------------------------------

**Agora só no 4 xP!!**

**Pra atiçar a curiosidade de vcss!! xD**

**Em brevee eu posto de novo!!**

**Mandem Reviewss!!!**

**Bjinhuxx!!!**


	4. 4: Dia do Shopping parte 2

**Oiie amores!!**

**Capitulo 4 online!! xD**

**Eu sei que demorei...mas está aí xD**

**Cla-chan, vo fazer de tudo por caps maiores...**

**Os próximos estarão!! xD**

**Boa leituraaa xPP**

**-----------------------------**

Cinema! Maravilha! Era tudo que Kagome não queria! Com Miroku e Sango indo também certamente sentariam afastados dela e de Inuyasha. Kagome não tinha certeza de que estava pronta pro que certamente viria quando ela e o hanyou mais lindo da face da Terra ficassem sozinhos. Mas deixaria as coisas fluírem normalmente.

"Não vacila cara! Não vacila! Essa é sua chance!" Dizia Inuyasha em seus pensamentos. Ficaria sozinho, no escuro, ao lado dela...DELA! Não, ele não iria deixar passar! Tinha que se aproximar o máximo possível dela...Era agora ou nunca.

"Bom, amiga! Agora é com você!" Pensava Sango quando chegaram até a bilheteria, mas...Nem "O Homem Aranha 3" e nem "Piratas do Caribe 3" (Desculpem xD não resisti!) estavam em cartaz! Que filme veriam?

- Ah! Mas eu já assisti "A Colheita maldita!" – Disse Kagome.

- Eu também já! – Dessa vez foi Inuyasha.

- Mas eu e a Sangozinha não né amor?

- Bom...Pra falar a verdade eu também...

- É, e eu também ¬.¬ - Miroku teve que assumir.

- Mas pessoal, as próximas sessões são só 18:30...Vamos ver esse mesmo!

- É amiga! Você tem razão! Vamos então!

E lá se foram os quatro comprar ingressos para ver filme repetido! "Ai caramba! Ai caramba!" Kagome não parava de pensar no que podia acontecer...Estava com medo, mas torcia que tudo desse certo.

Compraram ambos ingressos de estudantes, pipoca e uma Coca-cola média e entraram na sala que estava vazia. Só tinham eles e mais um grupo de amigos lá.

Sango e Miroku se sentaram na última fileira no canto direito, Inuyasha e Kagome na mesma fileira, mas no canto esquerdo para não segurarem vela. Mal apagaram as luzes e quando Inuyasha olha pro lado, Sango e Miroku já estavam se beijando. "Eles são rápidos..." Pensava Inuyasha. Olhou para o outro lado e viu Kagome...O que ela estaria pensando?

Kagome começava a assistir o filme pensando "Poxa... que filme chato!", então olhou para o lado e viu Inuyasha olhando para ela...Nunca o vira tão lindo e assim tão de perto.

- Hãn, é...Você já viu o filme né?

- Já sim K-chan...

- Então ta...

Kagome tinha ficado sem graça...Achava que Inuyasha não queria conversar... Então levou a Coca-cola até a boca e bebeu um gole. Mas na verdade, Inuyasha estava tomando coragem para perguntar tudo o que tinha direito... Mas não conseguia... Não falava uma palavra se quer só de olhar pra ela.

E viva a timidez! Mais da metade do filme se passou e Inuyasha não disse NADA! Até que ele estufou o peito e resolveu dizer alguma coisa!

- Kagome?

- Oi?

- Você namora?

**O coração de Kagome disparou** - Não... Por que Inuyasha?

- É... Você namoraria comigo?

- Eu...Eu num sei...É que... – Inuyasha a beija.

Ele a beijou! Kagome mesmo que nunca tivesse beijado achou aquele beijo o melhor de todos! Simplesmente fantástico! Queria muito namorar ele, mas seria muita ousadia, por eles terem se conhecido naquele mesmo dia?

-Diz que sim? – Disse Inuyasha separando o beijo – Kagome eu...Eu...Eu te amo...E isso já faz um tempo...Nunca consegui te falar... Acontece que...

-Shhh... – Kagome ria – Seria muito clichê se eu dissesse que penso em você todos os dias desde a primeira vez que te vi?

- Hahaha! Isso ta parecendo novela!

Kagome riu e o beijou.

- Sim Inuyasha.

- Sim?

- Sim!

- Mas...Sim pra que? – atordoado.

- Sim, eu quero namorar com você.

- Sério? Eu...Num sei nem o que dizer!

- Não diz nada...me beija!

Se beijaram mais uma vez, e... As luzes acenderam-se quase no mesmo momento... Era hora de contar pra Miroku e Sango.

---------------------------

**Ihihihihihihihi...eles tão namorando!!! xD**

**Gente, a partir do próximo capitulo o resto dos personagens vão entrar na história, e darão sentido ao nome da fic! xDD**

**Logo eu posto de novo!!**

**Mande Reviews please!!**

**Bjinhuxx!!**


	5. 5: Primas?

**Oiiie meus amoress!**

**Lili.chan tá de volta xD**

**Nesse cap tudo vai começa a fazer mais sentido e combina com o tituloo!!**

**Hihihihi**

**Espero que gostem!!**

**Bjinhux!**

**------------------------------------------**

Após as luzes serem acessas, Inuyasha e Kagome levantaram-se e foram de mãos dadas em direção aos amigos. Sango foi a primeira a perceber que alguma coisa estava errada! Miroku estava morrendo de sono e nem se deu conta.

- Kagome, amiga, vamos ao banheiro?

- Mas Sango, eu...

- Vamos Kagome!

- Ta bom... Eu vou...

- Por que elas sempre vão juntas ao banheiro?

- Pra fofocar Miroku...Pra que mais seria?

- Entendi... Mas e então? Conseguiu alguma coisa?

- Uhun... – Inuyasha riu.

- Me conta cara!

- A gente ta namorando!

- Uhul! Até que enfim hein?

- É...Pois é...

- Mas fala aí cara, como foi?

No mesmo instante, entrava Kagome e Sango no banheiro, que por sinal estava vazio.

- NAMORANDO?

- É...hehehe

- AH! Que FELICIDADE! Parabéns, amiga!

- Hahaha! Obrigada amiga!

- Mas me conta! Conta tudo! Fala!

- Foi assim...

E Kagome contou a história... A mesma que Inuyasha contou pra Miroku. E então elas saíram do banheiro para ir de encontro aos garotos. Inuyasha recebeu Kagome com um beijo apaixonado... O mesmo fez Miroku com Sango.

Ficaram os quatro passeando pelo shopping até que Kagome viu de longe uma prima sua que não via a muito tempo. E estava acompanhada, por Naraku, que era o vilão do mangá de Kagome.

- Kikyou!

- Kagome! Priminha querida! Você não morava no interior?

- Morava... Eu moro aqui sozinha.

- Ah, isso sim é novidade! Kagome, esse é o meu namorado, Naraku, estuda na Sengoku High School.

- Ah sim, o conheço de vista. Oi Naraku!

- Oi Kagome! Kagome do 1º Colegial certo?

- Certo! Kiky, eu também estudo na Sengoku!

- É mesmo? Vou pra lá ano que vem fazer o 3º colegial!

- Ótimo! Estudaremos juntas! Mas, deixe-me apresenta-la aos meus amigos.

- Claro!

- Kiky, esse é o Inuyasha, meu namorado. – Kikyou olhou Inuyasha com uma cara sedutora, que Inuyasha percebeu muito bem, mas nem disse nada, mesmo porque, Naraku estudava com ele, e não queria brigar aquele dia.

- Prazer Inuyasha...

- Idem Kikyou...

- Esses são Miroku e Sango, meus amigos. Os dois namoram.

- Olá pessoal!

- Oi Kikyou!

- Queridos, é muito bom conhecer os amigos da minha prima, mas agora eu e o Narakuzinho vamos dar uma volta! Depois nos vemos ta? Tchau K-chan!

- Tchau Kiky!

- Kagome...

- O que foi Inu-kun?

- Essa sua prima... Me olhou estranho hoje.

- Ah não se preocupe Inu...Ela só tem cara de má xP...

- Hãn...É que...Bom...Tudo bem...

Passaram o resto da tarde no shopping e depois foram embora, mas se conversaram no Msn até tarde da noite, relembrando a tarde maravilhosa que tiveram.

No dia seguinte, não se encontraram. Kagome foi até o interior ver sua família, Sango teve que limpar a casa, Inuyasha foi levado até o centro da cidade pelo seu irmão e sua cunhada, Miroku apenas ficou treinando tocar bateria. E assim passou o dia de domingo inteiro... Amanhã seria segunda, e qual não seria a surpresa da Sengoku High School ao saber que o grupo dos mais populares da escola estavam namorando?

- Kagura!

- O que foi Kanna?

- O Inuyasha Oyakata está namorando a Kagome Higurashi!

- Mentira!

- Verdade amiga! É a mais pura verdade!

- Veja você mesma!

E lá se foram a dupla das mais fofoqueiras da escola investigar se aquela notícia chocante era verdade! E encontraram Inuyasha sentado embaixo de uma árvore mexendo nos cabelos de Kagome que estava sentada em seu colo.

- Menina! Num é que é verdade? E como você descobriu?

- Tá todo mundo falando! Mas num para por aí não!

- Tem mais?

-Tem sim! Miroku Yasuka e Sango Mitswarita também estão namorando!

- Nãão?

- Sim x.x!

- Daqui a pouco num vai sobra mais menino nessa escola!

- É verdade...E o pior de tudo é que os que sobrarem são aqueles feiosos!

- Fazer o que né Kanna? Vamos contar pro Naraku?

- Vamos!

Kanna e Kagura foram até o "chefão" da escola espalhar a fofoca...Ele tinha que saber disso! Era a fofoca do dia!

- Inuyasha e Kagome?

- É!

- Miroku e Sango?

- É sim!

- Eu já sabia!

- Como já sabia?

- Os encontrei no shopping ontem quando eu tava com a minha namorada...

- Com a Kikyou? – Kagura fez cara feia.

- Até onde eu sei, é a única namorada que eu tenho... E Kikyou é prima de Kagome.

- O QUE?

- É ué... O que isso tem de mais?

- Nada... nada...

- Vocês estão desatualizadas sabiam? Todo mundo já sabia do namoro desses quatro, e que Kikyou e Kagome eram primas!

- E você é um ingrato! Estúpido!

- Ah! Saiam daqui! Me deixem em paz!

E as duas saíram... Estavam mesmo sendo passadas para trás... O que fariam para reassumir o cargo de "jornalistas" da escola? Precisavam fazer alguma coisa! Só não sabiam o que!

-----------------------------------------------

**Fim do cap 5 xPP**

**Espero que tenha deixado os caps maiores :/**

**Senão, os próximos serão maiores!! XD**

**Bjinhux!!**

**Mandem Reviewx!! xDD**


	6. 6: Hey, vamos montar uma banda?

**Oiie meus amores!!**

**Podem me matar! Admito que esqueci de postar... x/**

**Mas eu tava cheiinha de trabalhos e provas... num tava com tempo de escrever x.x'**

**Mas agora a Lilie tá de volta!!**

**E aí vai o 6º cap xPPP**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Kagome e seus amigos receberam naquela segunda-feira, a pior notícia que poderiam ter naquela época! Na terça-feira começariam as provas bimestrais que antecederiam as férias de julho. Teriam que se afastar para estudarem. Até que tiveram uma idéia melhor.

- Podemos estudar todos juntos!

- Boa amiga!

- É por isso que eu te amo! – Disse Inuyasha a beijando.

- Mas Kagome, eu e Inuyasha somos do 3º e vocês duas do 1º...

- Então! Estudamos todos na mesma casa, só que, eu e a Sango-chan estudamos uma matéria e vocês outra!

- Ahh entendi!

- E então! Quem cede a casa? – Disse Sango olhando pra Kagome.

- Eu!

- Você? Inuyasha?

- É! Meu irmão foi viajar ontem à noite. Só estamos eu e os empregados na casa!

- Então Inu-kun, que horas podemos ir?

- Bom...Que tal lá pras 15:30? Aí dá tempo de todos descansarmos, e tudo mais!

- Por mim tudo certo cara!

- Por mim também Inuyasha!

- E eu também Inu-kun!

E essa seria a fofoca que distorceriam Kagura e Kanna! Um casal de namorados sozinhos em uma casa? Certamente rolaria o que pensariam que rolaria! Sexo, drogas de Rock'n Roll!

Os quatro amigos foram cada um para sua casa, almoçaram, e alguns tiraram um cochilo... Mas Inuyasha não! Ele dava ordens aos seus empregados para que deixassem a casa impecável para receber visita! Inuyasha era rico, e muito cuidadoso com sua casa e suas coisas.

No horário combinado, Miroku chegou com uma mochila nas costas, e ficaram esperando as meninas que como sempre, chegariam atrasadas. Sango passou na casa de Kagome para irem juntas já que a casa de Kagome ficava mais perto da de Inuyasha do que a de Sango.

Enfim chegaram! Arrumadas e perfumadas como sempre! Inuyasha pediu para uma de suas empregadas servir suco para eles. Pegaram sério no estudo, e estudaram o máximo que conseguiram! Estudaram até as 18:30.

-Ufa! Enfim terminamos K-chan!

-É, pois é!

-Terminamos aqui também!

-Viva! Agora podemos nos divertir!

-Ah! Pessoal! Quero mostrar uma coisa pra vocês!

E Inuyasha os levou até uma sala onde tinha uma bateria, duas guitarras, um baixo, um teclado, três violões, e dois suportes com microfones. Inuyasha era um músico. Cantava, e tocava a maioria dos instrumentos que estavam naquela sala!

-Cara! Isso é demais!

-Inu-kun! Eu não sabia que você tinha todos esses instrumentos!

-Inuyasha! Eu toco teclado! Posso mostrar?

-Claro Sango!

E Sango sentou-se no banquinho em frente ao teclado e tocou um pedaço de My Heart Will Go on. Aos olhos de Miroku, aquilo tinha sido divino! Sango era melhor do que ele pensava!

-Sango-chan! Isso foi lindo! Parabéns amiga!

-Obrigada, obrigada!

-E você K-chan amor, sabe tocar alguma coisa?

-Hehehe, eu não... Eu só tento cantar!

-Hey! Por que não tentamos tocar uma música todos juntos? – Sugeriu Miroku.

-Isso!

-Que tal aquela "So Far Away" do Staind? Vocês conhecem?

Por sorte todos conheciam. Inuyasha pegou uma de suas guitarras, Miroku se sentou na frente da bateria, e Sango na frente do teclado. Kagome ficou com o microfone. Estava com ela a maior responsabilidade. Inuyasha, por via das dúvidas, pegou um dos suportes e o pôs em sua frente e seria backing vocal de Kagome.

E então a música começou com Inuyasha na guitarra e Miroku logo em seguida na bateria. Sango apenas tocava alguns arranjos para completar a música. Certamente não ficaria como a original, mesmo porque, o vocalista do Staind era um homem, e quem cantaria seria Kagome.

Era hora de Kagome cantar. Suspirou, respirou fundo, Olhou para Inuyasha e cantou.

_**This is my life** _

_(Esta é minha vida)_

_**It's nothing what it was before** _

_(Não é o que era antes)_

_**All these feelings I've shared** _

_(Todos estes sentimentos que eu compartilhei)_

_**And this are my dreams** _

_(E estes são meus sonhos)_

_**It's nothing that I live before** _

_(Que eu nunca tinha vivido antes)_

_**Somebody shake me 'cause I** _

_(Alguém me sacuda porque eu)_

_**I must be sleeping** _

_(Pareço estar dormindo)_

_**And now that we're here** _

_(E agora que estamos aqui)_

**_It's so far away _**

_(Isso é tão distante)_

**_All the struggle we thought was in vain _**

_(Toda luta que nós pensamos foi em vão)_

_**And all the mistakes** _

_(E todos os erros)_

_**One life contained** _

_(Que uma vida conteve)_

**_They all finally start to go away_**

_(Todos eles começam finalmente ir embora)_

**_Now that we're here_**

_(Agora que estamos aqui)  
**It's so far away**_

_(É tão distante)  
**And I feel like I can face the day**_

_(E eu sinto como posso enfrentar o dia)  
**I can forgive**_

_(Eu posso perdoar)  
**And I'm not ashamed**_

_(E eu não estou envergonhado)  
**To be the person that I am today**_

_(De ser a pessoa que sou hoje)_

**_These are my words_**

_(Estas são minhas palavras)  
**That I've never said before**_

_(Que eu nunca disse antes)  
**I think I'm doing okay**_

_(Eu acho que estou fazendo o certo)  
**And this is the smile**_

_(E esse é o sorriso)  
**That I've never shown before**_

_(Que eu nunca mostrei antes)  
**Somebody shake me 'cause I**_

_(Alguém me sacuda porque eu)  
**I must be sleeping**_

_(Eu pareço estar sonhando)_

**_Now that we're here_**

_(Agora que estamos aqui)  
**It's so far away**_

_(É tão distante)  
**All the struggle we thought was in vain**_

_(Toda luta que nós pensamos foi em vão)  
**All the mistakes**_

_(Todos os erros)  
**One life contained**_

_(Que uma vida conteve)  
**They all finally start to go away**_

_(Todos eles começam finalmente ir embora)  
**Now that we're here**_

_(Agora que estamos aqui)  
**It's so far away**_

_(É tão distante)  
**And I feel like I can face the day**_

_(E eu sinto como posso enfrentar o dia)  
**I can forgive**_

_(Eu posso perdoar)  
**And I'm not ashamed**_

_(E eu não tenho vergonha)  
**To be the person that I am today**_

_(De ser a pessoa que sou hoje)_

**_I am so afraid of waking_**

_(Eu estou com tanto medo de acordar)_**  
_Please don't shake me_**

_(Por favor não me sacuda)_**  
_Afraid of waking_**

_(Tanto medo de acordar)_**  
_Please don't shake me_**

_(Por favor, não me sacuda)_

**_Now that we're here_**

_(Agora que estamos aqui)  
It**'s so far away**_

_(É tão distante)  
**All the struggle we thought was in vain**_

_(Toda luta que nós pensamos foi em vão)  
**All the mistakes**_

_(Todos os erros)  
**One life contained**_

_(Que uma vida conteve)  
**They all finally start to go away**_

_(Todos eles estão finalmente indo embora)  
**Now that we're here**_

_(Agora que estamos aqui)  
**It's so far away**_

_(É tão distante)  
**And I feel like I can face the day**_

_(E eu sinto como posso encarar o dia)  
**I can forgive**_

_(Eu posso perdoar)  
**And I'm not ashamed**_

_(E eu não tenho vergonha)  
**To be the person that I am today**_

_(De ser a pessoa que sou hoje)_

(Staind – So Far Away)

Inuyasha e os outros estavam espantados! A voz de Kagome era linda! Estava no ritmo, soube utilizar sua voz aguda e grave nos momentos certos, não errou a letra...Era uma verdadeira cantora!

-Eaí? Como fui?

-Foi perfeita meu anjo! – Inuyasha quase babava.

-K-chan! Você fez aula de canto?

-Eu...

-A K-chan fez coral na escola!

-É...É verdade!

-E porque você não fez Sangozinha?

-Porque na época eu era líder de torcida no time da nossa escola ginasial...

-Mas pessoal! Vocês também tocaram muito bem! Parabéns pra todo mundo!

-Hey, Kagome amor, Sango...Miroku...O que vocês acham de montarmos uma banda? A Kagome no vocal, eu na guitarra, o Miroku na bateria e a Sango no teclado?

-Aí cara, gostei!

-Inuyasha...Eu sei tocar baixo além de teclado também...

-Sério? Isso é ótimo!

-Sango-chan! Dessa eu não sabia!

-É...Eu nunca contei pra ninguém xD...

-Então, eu também gostei Inu-kun! Vamos montar uma banda!

-Isso!

-Mas pessoal... Que nome daremos pra ela?

-Ai Miroku! Isso a gente vê depois!

-Ta bom então Sangozinha...

E nesse entusiasmo ficaram até perceberem já era tarde da noite. Foram cada um pra sua casa, aproveitando para revisar a matéria que tinham estudado, e se prepararam para o dia seguinte de provas, e os dias que viriam com a banda.

* * *

**Cap 6 on xDD**

**Espero que tenham gostado...e q o cap tenha ficado grande xDD**

**Mandem Reviewss pliiis!!**

**Bjinhuxx!!!**


	7. 7: Fofocas!

**OIiiee queridos!!!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora... x/**

**Eu to em provas e tá complicado pra escrever... mas aki estááá o Cap 7!**

**Agora o título da fic faz sentido! aehueahueaeheauhaeu!**

* * *

Na terça-feira de manhã, os quatro amigos perceberam que a escola inteira estava olhando torto pra eles...Mas, por que será? Passaram boa parte do dia sendo encarados por pessoas que os viam e riam ou os olhavam maliciosamente, mas...Por quê?

No intervalo daquele dia, Sango resolveu ir ao banheiro. Estava apertada desde o fim da primeira aula, mas estava em prova, e enfim conseguira ir. Entrou, e fechou a porta fecho a porta dela... Banheiro de escola sabe gente? Aqueles que tem vários e tals xD. Do lado de fora, ouviu um grupo de garotas espevitadas entrar no local e começarem a cochichar.

- Pronto! Aqui é seguro!

- Conta conta conta... Conta tudo! – Disseram umas três meninas a uma outra que começaria a narrar um fato.

- Vou contar! Então, como todo mundo já ta sabendo, ontem os populares da escola...

- Que seriam Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango e Miroku certo? – Sango ficou de ouvidos atentos.

-Certo, mas deixe-me contar! Como eu ia dizendo, os quatro ontem foram pra casa do Inuyasha! E só estavam eles na casa! Então...vocês sabem como é o pessoal do terceiro ano né?

- Sexo, drogas... E Rock'n Roll! – Sango ficara chocada!

- Exatamente! A desculpa de terem ido pra casa dele, era que iam estudar! Dá pra acreditar?

- Até parece né?

- Vamos saber se estudaram mesmo quando saírem as médias! Hahaha!

E saíram as meninas do banheiro. Sango estava pasma com o que tinha ouvido! Quem seria capaz de espalhar tamanho absurdo? Só estavam certos na parte em que disseram de Rock'n Roll!

Sango foi correndo dizer aos amigos o motivo de estarem sendo filmados de cima a baixo durante aquele dia.

- SEXO DROGAS E ROCK'N ROLL? –Inuyasha estava possesso.

- É, Inuyasha, foi isso que ouvi!

- DESGRAÇADOS! EU VOU MATAR QUEM DISSE ISSO!

- Calma Inu-kun calma. Mas quem seria capaz de espalhar uma coisa dessas?

- Quem ganhasse muito com isso Kagome.

- O Miroku tem razão amiga.

- Mas quem ganharia muito com isso? O que você acha Inuyasha?

Inuyasha estava longe dali, estava em frente a Naraku. E pelo visto, estavam discutindo. Kagome ao ver a cena de longe, ficara desesperada, e levou seus amigos correndo até onde estava Inuyasha. A escola inteira estava em volta deles.

- DESGRAÇADO! COMO OUSA ESPALHAR BOATOS SOBRE MIM?

- Eu não espalhei nada meio-cão-raivoso.

- MEIO-CÃO-RAIVOSO? MALDITO! VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

- É mesmo? Tenta então!

Nesse momento iria começar a pancadaria, quando chegaram Sango, Kagome, Miroku para segurar Inuyasha. E Kouga e Ayame, sua namorada, que eram amigos próximos de Naraku. Kouga era um youkai-lobo alto, moreno de olhos claros, cabelos compridos presos em rabo-de-cavalo alto. Ayame também era uma youkai-lobo. Também era alta, olhos verdes, e cabelos ruivos presos em Maria-chiquinhas.

- Calma Inu-kun querido, calma! – Ouvir Kagome falando Inu-kun, pra Kouga foi terrível. Havia tentado várias vezes namorar Kagome, e não conseguindo, surgiu Ayame em sua vida.

- É Naraku, calma você também.

- Mas por que a briga? – Ayame entrara no meio. Era conhecida por apartar conflitos.

- Espalharam uns boatos falsos sobre nós e Inuyasha veio tirar satisfações com Naraku. – E Kagome, famosa por argumentar.

- E por que acham que foi ele?

- Porque ele sempre ta no meio dos rolos da escola! – Foi a vez de Sango

- Os boatos que estão dizendo é o de vocês estudarem todos juntos ontem à noite?

- É! Puxa! Até você ta sabendo Ayame?

- Todo mundo está. Mas eu tenho dois pontos para falar pra vocês. Primeiro é que não acreditaria que a senhorita Kagome deixaria de estudar para se drogar nem nada do que disseram. Segundo, não é o Naraku que procura os boatos. Vêm pessoas contar pra ele.

- É verdade! Eu posso ser muita coisa, mas não sou um fuxiqueiro!

- Hunf! Não acredito! –Inuyasha já estava mais calmo.

- Será que vocês poderiam dar um jeito de acabar com esse boato?

- Eu posso dar um jeito. –Disse Kouga. – Vem comigo senhorita Kagome?

- Hãn... O que acha Inuyasha?

- Vai, mas volta rápido!

- Ta querido! –Deu um beijo em seu rosto e foi com Kouga.

Os outros ficaram ali de certa forma conversando. Não eram amigos, mas se respeitavam dentro do ambiente da escola. Enquanto isso, Kouga e Kagome chegaram até a sala da direção. Chegando lá, Kouga fechou a porta.

- Hãn...O que fará Kouga?

- Isso aqui... – Kouga pegou o microfone do alto falante da escola, que tinha pequenas caixas acústicas pela escola e falou imitando a voz do diretor – Alunos da Sengoku High School, tenho que lhes informar, que todos os boatos percorridos por aqui, sobre Inuyasha e seus amigos são falsos. Não se confrontem, pois tudo é mentira. Obrigado pela atenção. – E desligou o microfone.

- Ahh que perfeito! Obrigada Kouga! – Disse Kagome por um impulso o abraçando levemente. – Vamos?

- Vamos, mas, antes, Kagome...

- Sim?

- Por que nunca quis namorar comigo?

-Ahh Kouga, eu sempre vi em você um amigo!

- E no Inuyasha?

- C-com o I-Inuyasha, é diferente...Tudo fica tão diferente com ele... Mas por que pergunta isso? Você não namora?

- É...É... Namoro... Deixa pra lá, vamos antes que alguém da diretoria venha até aqui.

Saíram correndo, e foram de encontro aos seus amigos. Os de Kagome estavam felizes, tudo havia se resolvido. Os de Kouga estavam apenas com um equilíbrio emocional, a não ser Kouga que mais uma vez levara um fora daquela que pelo menos uma vez queria chamar de "minha".

* * *

**Kouga loves Kagome... NÃO!**

**AHEUEAHUAEHUEAHUEAHU!**

**Agora começa a esquentar pessoal!!**

**Queria agradecerrr a todosss que me mandam reviews!!**

**Eu fico mto feliz!! xD**

**Brigada povooo!!**

**Bjinhux!!**

**Logo logo eu trago o 8ª ;D**


	8. 8: Mangá, querido mangá

**Oiiee gente!**

**Desculpa a demora -.-, faltava um pouquinho de inspiração e eu tava um pouquinho pra baixo... mas já passou... Respondendo as reviews:**

**Carol-san: **Caalma, vai acontece mta coisa ainda!! Mas vc pensa igual eu! huehaeueahuaehueahu xP acho que vc vai gostar do que eu vo escrever!! Assim esperoo... aehueahueahueahaeu P Nuunca! Kouga e Kagome jamais! xD Vai rolar muito ciume siim... Pode deixar x)))

**Kagura-Lari:** Continuando xPPP

**Lexis-chan: **Oieee, brigada!! Já postei de novo! Já tavam me cobrando no msn xD os caps vão ficar melhores agora xD

* * *

Após toda a confusão, depois da escola, cada um foi para sua casa. Kagome almoçou e foi para a escrivaninha de seu quarto. Teve um dia cheio. Decidira colocar Kouga e Ayame no seu mangá, e não pretendia mais acabar com ele tão cedo. Mudou um pouco o começo colocando Kikyou como uma sacerdotisa. Estava achando fantástico! Impossível, mas fantástico!

Em seu mangá, Kouga disputava o amor dela com Inuyasha. Sempre brigavam, e Ayame corria atrás de Kouga. Kagome ria muito com o que escrevia. Kouga era um youkai-lobo que usava os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas nas pernas e em um braço. Sango era uma exterminadora de youkais, que vivia brigando com Miroku, um monge pervertido.

Kagome transformara a gata de Sango numa youkai poderosíssima em seu mangá. Kirara se transformava e ficava enorme em batalhas. Inuyasha? Esse era um hanyou com um temperamento terrível que possuía uma espada chamada Tessaiga, e que servia pra proteger Kagome.

Inuyasha oscilava entre amar Kagome e Kikyou afinal, eram muito parecidas. Esse foi o ápice do absurdo que Kagome poderia por em seu mangá, em sua opinião. Kikyou era guardiã da Jóia antes de morrer. A Jóia de Quatro Almas era na verdade um pingente que Kagome ganhara de sua mãe quando fora morar em Tokyo.

A cada desenho que fazia, Kagome ia se empolgando e tendo mais idéias. Colocava cada vez mais seus amigos na história. Inclusive um amigo que estudava com ela no ginásio, Houjo. Esse vivia a chamando para sair e a chamava de Higurashi invés de seu primeiro nome.

Kagome era a segunda personagem principal. Vivia na era atual e na era feudal. Passava de uma para outra através de um poço chamado "Come-ossos" que existia na casa em que morava. Junto com seu avô, sua mãe e seu irmão mais novo.

Quando Kagome deu uma pausa para descansar, já era 17:00! O tempo voara e ela não tinha visto. Decidiu então que entraria um pouco na Internet e falaria com seus amigos. Conversou muito com Inuyasha, e contou pra Sango como estava indo o seu mangá.

Foi então que Sango lhe disse que arrumara um nome para a banda, mas que só contaria quando estivessem todos juntos. Kagome estava curiosa. Queria saber qual era a idéia brilhante que a amiga tivera dessa vez.

Combinaram de se encontrar no sábado novamente na casa de Inuyasha, por meio de uma conversa coletiva no MSN Messenger, afinal, tudo era mais seguro que conversar pessoalmente na escola.

Kagome estava cansada. Tinha sido um dia legal embora perturbador. Trocou de roupa, tomou um breve banho, comeu qualquer coisinha e foi se deitar.

Enquanto Inuyasha treinava um pouco de guitarra depois de ter lido o livro paradidático que a professora de literatura pedira. Ainda estava muito bravo com tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Mas depois que viu "K-chan " entrar no MSN tinha se acalmado. Era incrível como aquela garota podia domina-lo e lhe fazer mudar de atitude. Estava feliz... Feliz por te-la a seu lado.

Sango e Miroku ainda continuaram On-line, conversando e falando coisas à toa, só para não perderem o assunto. Miroku tinha acabado de pegar um vírus por entrar em páginas pornográficas na Internet. Perguntava pra ela, se ela sabia tirar vírus, mas Sango não era muito chegada nessa parte da tecnologia.

Miroku então se despediu, e desligou a Internet chamando o seu primo que morava com ele para tirar o vírus. Bankotsu era o nome de seu primo. Tinha um irmão um tanto quanto afeminado com nome de Jakotsu, mas como era mais novo, Jakotsu morava com os pais.

Bankotsu tinha por volta de 19 ou 20 anos, se não mais. Morava com Miroku no centro da cidade para terminar a faculdade. Chegou ao computador dando um "croqui" em Miroku por ficar fazendo besteira quando devia fazer algo útil.

Por sorte, ele entendia muito de eletrônica e coisas do tipo. Tirou o vírus antes que ele se instalasse e mandou Miroku ir dormir e amadurecer um pouco, o que fez Miroku ficar um pouco bravo, mas logo relevou.

Sango ajudava seu irmãozinho nas lições de casa enquanto o sono não vencia. Kohaku e Sango eram muito chegados. Eram como unha e carne. Eles moravam com o pai. Uma família linda. Todo mundo percebia.

Mas Sango não agüentou muito e acabou dormindo. Kohaku a ajeitou em sua casa e a deixou dormir sossegada. Foi uma terça-feira difícil para quase todos que estudavam na Sengoku High School, mas por sorte, foi o único dia difícil daquela semana.

* * *

**Continua... xD**

**Pessoal, to precisando de umas sugestões pras músicas que eles vao tocar na banda... vcs me ajudam?? xDD**

**Desculpem pelo cap meia-boca... eu tava sem inspiração e desanimada x/**

**Mas a Anime Friends tá chegaando!! Eba! Quem vai??**

**Se forem, eu vou estar de Cosplay de Risa Harada (de DNAngel) no sabado agora!! weeee xD**

**Por que eu naum faço de Kagome?**

**Porque eu já fiz... tá apertado em mim a saia verde... é uma pena pq eu amo ele x/**

**Mas tudo bem xP**

**Mandem Reviews!!**

**Bjinhux!!**


	9. 9: Hellcats a banda

**Oiie gente!!**

**Eu voltei! xD**

**Muito obrigada por dizerem que aquele cap anterior estava bom... HUEAHEEHUA xD**

**Vou responder as reviews:**

**Kagura-Lari: **Oiiee, então, eu já fui sabado dia 14, num sei se vou de novo... x/, mas vc tem meu msn xP, vc fala comigo todo dia xD, Bom, já continuei! Espero que goste xP

**Carol-san: **Oiee, puxa, xD Brigada!! brigada mesmo (olhinhos brilhando xD), Então, tipo, a Anime Friends é um evento de anime que tem aqui em São Paulo... esse ano nos dias 13, 14, 19, 20, 21 e 22 de julho xD, eu fui só dia 14 x/... queria ir mais! O Inuzinho e toda banda vai passar por uma fase dificil logo logo x/ hehehe xD

**Mi-chan:** Oiiee, brigada!! Realmentee, não háá casalzinho mais lindo que o Inu e a K-chan xD, continue lendooo xD espero que goste do q está por vir xD

**Lexis-chan: **Oiiee!! Brigada pela sugestão! Acho que esse cap tá mais ou menos do jeito que vc sugeriu xD, e a Kiky logo fará a pose de vilã se sempre dela! Ela não vai ficar como heroína nessa fic... não mesmo... HUAHUAEHUAEHUAE xD

**Inuninha: **Oiiee!! Brigada! Brigada mesmo!! Já to postando de novo!! Espero que goste x)

**Bom gente, cap 9 pra vcs xD**

* * *

Enfim um dia de paz! Sábado! O maravilhoso sábado! Dia em que todos dormem até mais tarde e fazem tudo que não puderam fazer durante a semana.

Naquele dia, Jakotsu, veio até a casa de Miroku, porque seus pais tinham uma reunião importante em Tokyo. Bankotsu e Jakotsu eram muito amigos, mas Miroku teve de lhes falar que tinha um encontro com sua mais nova banda hoje.

-Uma banda Mirokuzinho?

-É Jakotsu... E não me chame de Mirokuzinho! É constrangedor!

-Ahh primo, você fica tão lindo bravo!

-Jakotsu, pare com isso! Miroku, banda do que você tem?

-Não sei ainda, montamos a banda de repente, por acidente.

-Aii! Podemos ir com você? Podemos? Vamos Bank?

-E aí Miroku? Podemos ir com você?

-Bleah! Fazer o que né?

-Ahh Viva! Vou participar do show do Mirokuzinho! Viva!

-Jakotsu! Minha banda não fará um show, e não me chame mais de Mirokuzinho!

-Hey Miroku, tenho um amigo, o Jaken, que mexe com estúdios de gravação de CDs e essas coisas... Se eu gostar do som de vocês, eu peço pra ele vir ver e quem sabe vocês não gravam?

-É mesmo? Gostei! Gostei mesmo! Valeu primo!

E foram Miroku, Bankotsu e um espevitado Jakotsu para casa de Inuyasha onde estava Sesshoumaru e Rin que tinham voltado de viagem na sexta-feira à noite.

Logo, naquela casa, entravam Sango e Kagome, carregando suas bolsas básicas. E, logo em seguida, Miroku e seus primos. Atrasaram, pois Jakotsu parava a cada coisa bonitinha que via pela rua.

Aquele monte de gente em sua casa deixou Sesshoumaru irritado. Mas conhecia Bankotsu da época do ginásio. Não estudavam juntos, Sesshoumaru era bem mais velho, mas às vezes conversavam, além disso, Bankotsu conhecia seu fiel confidente, Jaken.

-Inuyasha, desculpe, mas tive que traze-lo. – Disse Miroku quando viu Jakotsu agarrado a Inuyasha.

-Aii, você é o Inuyasha? Você é tão lindo!

-Miroku! Aonde você arranjou essa coisa?

-Parente a gente num escolhe...

Kagome ria da situação enquanto observava que Bankotsu vestida uma camisa com o número 7. "7... Exercito dos Sete" Kagome tinha mais uma idéia para sue mangá! Mais sete vilões! Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu e Suikotsu. Era perfeito! Kagome adorara! Mas tinham que ensaiar, e deixaria seu mangá para depois.

Foram todos para a sala de música de Inuyasha e então começaram a tocar. Só que dessa vez um estilo diferente da primeira música... Mal Inuyasha deu o primeiro toque, a voz de Kagome começava a soar pelo recinto.

_**I had no choice but to hear you**_

_(Eu não tive escolha a não ser ouvir você)_

_  
**You stated your case time and again**_

_(Você contou sua historia sem para)_

**I thought about it**  
(Eu pensei sobre ela)

_(Você me trata como se eu fosse uma princesa)_

_  
**I'm not used to liking that**_

_(Não estou acostumada a gostar disso)_

_  
**You ask how my day was**_

_(Você pergunta como foi meu dia)_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_(Você já me conquistou mesmo contra a minha vontade)_

_  
**Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_(E não fique surpreso se eu cair da cabeça aos pés)_

_  
**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**_

_(E não fique surpreso se eu te amar por tudo que você é)_

_  
**I couldn't help it**_

_(Eu não pude evitar)_

_  
**It's all your faults**_

_(É tudo culpa sua)_

_**Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole**_

_(Seu amor é conscistente e me engoliu inteira)_

**You're so much braver than I gave you credit for**

_(Você é muito mais forte do que eu pensava)_

_  
**That's not lip service**_

_(Isso não é da boca pra fora)_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_(Você já me conquistou mesmo contra a minha vontade)_

_  
**Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_(E não fique surpreso se eu cair da cabeça aos pés)_

_  
**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**_

_(E não fique surpreso se eu te amar por tudo que você é)_

_  
**I couldn't help it**_

_(Eu não pude evitar)_

_  
**It's all your faults**_

_(É tudo culpa sua)_

_**You are the bearer of unconditional things**_

_(Você é portador das coisas incondicionais)_

_  
**You held your breath and the door for me**_

_(Você segurou a respiração e a porta pra mim)_

_  
**Thanks for your patience**_

_(Obrigada pela sua paciência)_

_**You're the best listener that I've ever met**_

_(Você é o melhor ouvinte que eu já conheci)_

_  
**You're my best friend**_

_(Você é meu melhor amigo)_

_  
**Best friend with benefits**_

_(Melhor amigo com vantagens)_

_  
**What took me so long**  
(O que me fez demorar tanto?)_

_  
**I've never felt this healthy before**_

_(Eu nunca tinha sentido algo tão bom assim)_

_  
**I've never wanted something rational**_

_(Eu nunca quis algo racional)_

_  
**I am aware now**_

_(Eu sei disso agora)_

_  
**I am aware now**_

_(Eu sei disso agora)_

_**You've already won me over in spite of me**_

_(Você já me conquistou mesmo contra a minha vontade)_

_  
**Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet**_

_(E não fique surpreso se eu cair da cabeça aos pés)_

_  
**Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are**_

_(E não fique surpreso se eu te amar por tudo que você é)_

_  
**I couldn't help it**_

_(Eu não pude evitar)_

_  
**It's all your faults**_

_(É tudo culpa sua)_

(Alanis Morisette – Head over feet)

-Gente! Vocês são ótimos! – Rin tinha adorado!

-Obrigada Rin! – Kagome estava envergonhada.

-E o que você achou primo?

-Ai eu achei que o Inuzinho é o melhor guitarrista do mundo!

-O que?

-É sim querido!

-Jakotsu, priminho, eu não perguntei pra você...

-Miroku, ignorante...Não se trata uma pessoa assim!

-Não fique triste Jak, o Miroku não fez por mal...Né Miroku? –Disse Sango piscando.

-É... Não fiz...Mas então Bankotsu, o que achou?

-Vocês têm futuro! Acabei de chamar o Jaken para vir aqui!

-Você conhece o Jaken?

-Claro Sesshoumaru! Ele trabalha comigo!

-Hum...Entendi...

Ficaram conversando por um tempo, e logo Jaken chegou. Ele era um homem baixinho que falava "Sessssshoumaru", Kagome achara muito engraçado, mas não riu na frente dele.

Jaken pediu para eles tocarem mais uma música. Afinal, tinha perdido a primeira. Combinaram entre si, e logo começaram outra música.

**_La la la la  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now_**

_(O cheiro da sua pele está grudado em mim agora)_

_**You're probably on your flight back to your hometown**_

_(Você está provavelmente no seu vôo voltando pra sua cidade natal)_

_  
**I need some shelter of my own protection baby**_

_(Eu preciso de algum abrigo para minha própria proteção)_

_  
**Be with myself in center, clarity**_

_(Ficar comigo mesmo concentrada, lúcida)_

_  
**Peace, Serenity**_

_(Em paz, serena)_

_**I hope you know, I hope you know**_

_(Eu espero que vc saiba, eu espero que você saiba)_

_  
**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você)_

_  
**It's personal, myself and I**_

_(Isso é pessoal, eu e eu mesma)_

_  
**We got some straightening out to do**_

_(Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas)_

_  
**And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**_

_(E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente de seu cobertor)_

_  
**But I've gotta to get a move on with my life**_

_(Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida)_

_  
**It's time to be a big girl now**_

_(É hora de ser uma garota grande)_

_  
**And big girls don't cry**_

_(E garotas grandes não choram)_

_  
**Don't cry,**_

_(Não choram)_

_  
**Don't cry,**_

_(Não choram)_

_  
**Don't cry**  
(Não choram)_

_**The path that I'm walking, I must go alone**_

_(O caminho que estou trilhando, devo ir sozinha)_

_  
**I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown,full grown**_

_(Eu devo dar pequenos passos até estar completamente amadurecida)_

_  
**Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they**_

_(Contos de fadas nem sempre têm finais felizes, não é?)_

_  
**And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**_

_(Eu prevejo a escuridão adiante se eu ficar)_

_**I hope you know, I hope you know**_

_(Eu espero que vc saiba, eu espero que você saiba)_

_  
**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você)_

_  
**It's personal, myself and I**_

_(Isso é pessoal, eu e eu mesma)_

_  
**We got some straightening out to do**_

_(Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas)_

_  
**And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**_

_(E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente de seu cobertor)_

_  
**But I've gotta to get a move on with my life**_

_(Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida)_

_  
**It's time to be a big girl now**_

_(É hora de ser uma garota grande)_

_  
**And big girls don't cry**_

_(E garotas grandes não choram)_

_**Like a little school mate in the school yard**_

_(Como colegas de escola na hora do intervalo)_

_  
**We'll play jacks and uno cards**_

_(Nós jogaremos cartas e trocaremos figurinhas)_

_  
**I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine**_

_(Eu serei sua melhor amiga, e você será meu)_

_  
**Valentine**_

_(Namorado)_

_  
**Yes you can hold my hand if you want to**_

_(Sim, você pode segurar minha mão se quiser)  
**'cause I wanna hold yours too**_

_(Porque eu tenho quero segurar a sua)  
**We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds**_

_(Nós seremos parceiros e amantes e compartilharemos segredos)_

_  
**But it's time for me to go home**_

_(Mas está na hora de eu ir para casa)_

_  
**It's getting late, dark outside**_

_(Está ficando tarde, está escuro lá fora)_

_  
**I need to be with myself in center, clarity**_

_(Eu preciso estar comigo mesma concentrada, lúcida)_

_  
**Peace, Serenity**_

_(Em paz, serena)_

_**I hope you know, I hope you know**_

_(Eu espero que vc saiba, eu espero que você saiba)_

_  
**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você)_

_  
**It's personal, myself and I**_

_(Isso é pessoal, eu e eu mesma)_

_  
**We got some straightening out to do**_

_(Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas)_

_  
**And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**_

_(E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente de seu cobertor)_

_  
**But I've gotta to get a move on with my life**_

_(Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida)_

_  
**It's time to be a big girl now**_

_(É hora de ser uma garota grande)_

_  
**And big girls don't cry**_

_(E garotas grandes não choram)_

_**Don't cry,**_

_(Não choram)_

_  
**Don't cry,**_

_(Não choram)_

_  
**Don't cry**  
(Não choram)_

_**La la la la la la**_

(Fergie – Big Girls Don't Cry)

Estavam todos aflitos. Foram assistidos por um profissional... O que aconteceria agora? Jaken não demonstrava expressão na face. Observara tudo com muita cautela. O que deixava todos ali com nervos a flor da pele.

-Hm...Bom!

-O que achou Jaken? – Perguntava Miroku.

-Asssschei que vossscêsss tem chance de sssse tornarem uma banda de sucesssso!

-SÉRIO? – Kagome e Sango estavam histéricas, gritando e pulando.

-Massss antesss de gravarem um CD, eu posssssso lanssssçar um sssingle de vossscêsss nasss rádiossss.

-Isso seria perfeito! Perfeito! Kagome o que você acha amiga?

-Fantástico! Fabuloso!

-É...Seria legal... – Inuyasha também estava muito feliz, mas estava disfarçando.

-Vossscêsss vêm comigo até a gravadora?

-Claro! Vocês também vêm? Bankotsu? Jakotsu... Sesshoumaru e Rin?

-Ora mais é claro! Não perderia o single do meu cunhadinho por nada nesse mundo!

-Rin, a gente vai ficar!

-Ahh Sesshy, vamos vai?

-Não!

-Tá, vou pegar minha bolsa! – Disse Rin contrariando Sesshoumaru.

-Mulheres!

-Hahaha! Mas, Miroku, primo, vocês já tem um nome pra dar pra banda?

-Hm...nãã...

-Hellcats! – Sango cortara Miroku.

-Hellcats amiga?

-É! Já que vamos tocar Rock, eu achei que esse nome seria ideal!

-Mas o meu Inuzinho é um cachorrinho e não um gatinho!

-Jakotsu! Me largue maldito! Eu não sou seu Inuzinho!

-Aii não precisa esconder mais meu grande homem!

-Ahh me largue agora desgraçado!

-Hahaha! Mas, continuando, eu gostei do nome da banda!

-Eu também. Muito criativa.

-Olha! Se o Jaken gostou, é porque é bom! Então vamos pro estúdio vamos!

Foram todos que estavam na casa de Inuyasha. TODOS, sem exceção. Até mesmo Sesshoumaru foi! Contrariado, mas foi! Afinal, não deixaria sua linda Rin sozinha né? Era um sentimento humano que Sesshoumaru sentia por Rin, mas e daí? A menina era fantástica!

Logo que entraram no estúdio, conheceram Miyouga, um grande amigo de Jaken, que era dono do estúdio e entendia tudo de música. Miyouga, que seria transformado em pulga no mangá de Kagome, logo os pôs onde gravariam o single e lhes disse que a música que cantaram "Head Over Feet" seria mandada pras rádios de mais sucesso da cidade. E se eles respondessem as expectativas, iriam gravar um CD e fariam shows.

Era um sonho. Mas desse sonho, nenhum dos quatro amigos queria acordar! Não viam a hora de fazerem shows, com pessoas cantando suas músicas, gritando seus nomes, e pedindo autógrafo. Seria perfeito!

**

* * *

**

Continua... xD

Oiiee!!

Voltei! xD

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do Cap e das músicas que eu escolhi xD

Quem me conhece sabe porque o Inuyasha é guitarrista e porque a Big Girls Don't Cry tá na fic... mas dexa isso em off xD

Bom, gente, eu queria saber, se vocês querem que eu coloque hentai uns caps pra frente

Eu tenho a história todinha montada na minha cabeça e tava pensando se um hentai poderia rolar...

Mas não vor colocar se vcs não quiserem xD

E então:

Deve ou não ter hentai na fic?? XD

É só por enquanto... xD Vou escrevendo mais e postando xPP

Bjinhux !!


	10. 10: Loucuras & 11: Sucesso da Banda

**Olááá minhas leitoras favoritass!! XD**

**Miiiiil perdões pela demora... Meu pc tinha sido formatado... eu tava em provas, milhões de trabalhos pra fazer, mas enfim consegui voltar pra fic!!**

**E tenho novidadess!!**

**1ª - Já escrevi um pouco do hentai!! hihihi, com uma amiga minha... metade dos créditos à ela XD**

**2ª - Como eu demorei muito pra voltar, trouxe 2 caps pra vcs não me matarem! Huaehuaehuaehuhuae**

**Bom, eu espero q gosteem!! A história tá começando a ficar queente aheuehueahueahu!!**

**Bjinhux! **

* * *

**  
Cap. 10 – Loucuras!**

"_Hellcats - Head Over Feet, primeiro na 89 a-ha!"_

Eles estavam na rádio! Eles estavam na rádio! Kagome ligara pra seus amigos totalmente animada para lhes contar que ESTAVAM NA RÁDIO!

Um pouco mais tarde, Kagome ligou novamente e ouviu "_Novidade na Mix, Hellcats - Head Over Feet! Mix! 106.3". _Isso era um sonho! Era tudo que Kagome sempre quis... Mas será que o público gostaria deles?

Quando ouviram uma voz conhecida na rádio, Kagura e Kanna ouviram atentamente para descobrirem de quem era a tal voz. Até que a música acabou e o locutor da rádio falou.

"_Ae, esse foi o som dos Hellcats banda nova no pedaço! Composta por Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Oyakata, Miroku Yasuka e Sango Mitswarita, se quiser ouvir de novo aqui na Pan é só ligar!..."_

Estavam chocadas! Chocadas era o termo ideal! Como podia acontecer isso? Como assim aquele povinho pop da escola agora virou banda? Isso era inaceitável! Mas, adivinha o que elas fizeram?

_-Alô?_

-Alô Naraku?

_-Quem ta falando? _- Naraku estava com Kikyou, detestava quando alguém lhe ligava quando estava com ela.

-É a Kagura!

_-O que você quer?_

-Calma! Só liguei pra te avisar que o povinho pop da prima da sua adorável Kikyou virou banda!

_-Banda?_

-É, banda!

_-Espera um pouco._ - Naraku perguntou para Kikyou se ela sabia da existência da tal banda. Kikyou desse que não. - _Tem certeza?_

-Absoluta! Ouvi na rádio hoje!

_-Hum, bom. Depois conversamos! Tchau!_

-Tcha-...

Naraku desligou na cara dela. Estava cansado daquele grupo de patifes que perturbava a paz dele. Enquanto Kagura o achava um tremendo ignorante ele procurava uma rádio mais próxima pra ouvir a tal banda, se ela existisse mesmo...

Procurou e achou! E num é que era verdade? Até que aqueles inúteis eram talentosos! Foi aí que veio a idéia de Kikyou com dois objetivos. Por que não se aproximar deles e assim conseguindo vips para os shows?

Mas Kikyou queria na verdade era se aproximar de Inuyasha! O namorado de sua prima era um gatinho! Quer dizer... Um cachorrinho! Faria de tudo pra separar sua prima e dele e poder levar mordidas daqueles caninos (¬.¬)!

Uma semana se passou depois do lançamento do single. Todos foram bem nas provas, estavam na parada de sucesso e eram mais populares do que nunca na escola e na cidade!

Fãns... "Eu amo meus fãns!" Kagome sempre quis dizer isso! E agora podia encher a boca e dizer... Eu amo meus fãns! Foi pensando nessas coisas que Kagome ouviu seu celular tocando... Era Jaken! Foram muito bem sucedidos no single! Gravariam o CD naquela tarde mesmo!

Gravaram o CD. Tiraram as fotos. E no domingo daquela semana o CD seria lançado nas lojas. As rádios já estavam fazendo promoções para ganharem o CD.

Até Inuyasha que parecia o mais frio de todos estava feliz. Em Agosto fariam alguns shows pela cidade, patrocinados pela 89 FM! Miroku e Sango nem se fala! Estavam mais felizes impossível!

A última semana de junho se seguiu tranqüila, afinal, servia só de tempo para os professores fecharem as médias e para Naraku por seu plano insano em prática.

E conseguiu! Miroku e ele até viraram amigos. Mas Inuyasha achava estranho aquela aproximação repentina de seu maior rival durante anos. Kikyou também se aproximou de Kagome. Ia quase todo dia na casa dela. Faziam bolos, fofocavam e Kikyou sempre perguntava de Inuyasha. O que era estranho para Kagome, mas ela não falava nada. Afinal, poderia ser preocupação dela mesmo. Até a tia Kaede, mãe de Kikyou dizia que ela se preocupava muito com os outros.

Em uma sexta-feira, saiu os resultados dos exames daquele bimestre. Por sorte, os quatro amigos não teriam que ficar de reforço nas férias de julho! Maravilha! Iriam aproveitar ao máximo e descansar tudo que podiam para os shows que estariam por vir! Mas tomara que desse tudo certo! Mas daria sim! Nada poderia lhes impedir.

Naraku estava o tempo todo perto de Miroku, o que irritou e preocupou Inuyasha. Era realmente muito estranho aquilo. Mas esperaria um pouco mais para ver no que daria aquela falsa amizade repentina. Mas acabou ficando um pouco isolado. Com a aproximação de Kagome e Kikyou, e a de Miroku e Naraku, Inuyasha e Sango sobraram! O que de certa forma não foi ruim. Cada um achou no outro uma forma de proteger a pessoa amada.

Estavam acontecendo coisas inacreditáveis naquela semana doida. Inuyasha e Sango super amigos... Naraku e Miroku então nem se fala! O pessoal que olhava de fora, como Kouga e Ayame queriam simplesmente saber no que aquilo iria dar.

**Cap. 11 – Sucesso de Hellcats!! O/**

Enfim...Férias de Julho! Nada mais perfeito pra uma banda bem-sucedida que estava no ramo há muito tempo. Do As Infinity fazia sucesso há muito tempo no Japão. Então receberam a notícia que uma banda recém formada iria abrir o próximo show deles.

Tomiko Van, vocalista da banda mal podia esperar. Adorava bandas novas, e naquele dia, conheceria o pessoal do famoso "Hellcats". Como será que eles eram? Adolescentes? Adultos? Não sabia, mas já havia ouvido a música deles nas rádios e achara que eram perfeitos.

Kagome, a fã numero 1 de Do As Infinity, não sabia o que fazer até chegar a hora de conhecer aquela que a inspirou a entrar no coral (desculpa gente... É que eu sou muito fã de DAI, lamento até hoje eles terem se separado... e num podia deixar eles fora da fic XD)! Estava até aquecendo as cordas vocais se ela pedisse uma palhinha! Não podia passar vergonha da frente dela!

Inuyasha e os outros combinaram de se encontrar na casa de Kagome para irem todos juntos até o restaurante onde Tomiko Van, Dai Nagao, Ryou Owatari, e Jaken é claro.

Miroku e Inuyasha estavam um tanto quanto preocupados com K-chan... Mas Sango até que estava achando a amiga bastante calma, pois sabia o quanto àquela menina era fã da banda!

Enfim chegou a hora de conhecer o pessoal do DAI. Kagome estava quase com o coração pulando pra fora da boca. Como era boa aquela vida de artista!

-Olá minha maissssss nova banda preferida!

-Eaí Jaken? Tudo em riba?

-Hahaha! Não ssssei o que isssssso quer dissssszer massss essstá tudo em riba sim! E com vossscêsss?

-Sempre!

-Bom então venham, vou-lhesss apresssentar o DAI!

Jaken os levou de encontro com a banda. Kagome que já vira de longe seus ídolos estava em estado de choque. Não conseguia nem falar!

-Oláá! Eu sou a Tomiko Van, esse são meus guitarristas, Ryou Owatari e Dai Nagao!

-Oii Tonko-chan, eu sou a Sango, baixista e tecladista da banda, esse é o Miroku e o esse é o Inuyasha!

-Ahh muito prazer em conhece-los! Mas e a vocalista?

-É a Kagome! - Disse Sango dando um cutucão em Kagome.

-Oii Kagome! Você canta muito bem sabia?

-O-o-obri-Obri...

-Hahaha! Desculpe Tomiko! Kagome é sua maior fã...esá em estado de choque!

-É mesmo? Hahaha fico muito honrada em saber disso!

E foram as duas bandas tomar um lanche e conversar sobre o show. Tomiko era realmente muito simpática. Kagome tinha virado mais fã ainda dela! E por sorte conseguira esquecer um pouco a vergonha e pedir um autógrafo e uma foto com eles.

Decidiram então que no show do dia 21 de julho, os Hellcats abririam o show do DAI com "Head Over Feet" já que era a música que mais pediam nas rádios!

Aquela tarde tinha sido perfeita na opinião de Kagome, e então foram todos para a casa da mesma pedir algum Fast-Food.

Foi só tempo de Kagome e os amigos entrarem em sua casa para o telefone tocar. Deixando os amigos na sala, Kagome foi até o quarto procurar o telefone. Por sorte, o achou antes que ele parasse de tocar.

-Alô?

-_Alô minha estrela!_

-Q-quem ta falando? - Quem seria o doido de chamar Kagome assim?

-_Poxa mana! Virou menina urbana e esqueceu de mim?_

-SOUTA?

_-É maninha! Sou eu! To sabendo que a senhorita agora é famosa e esqueceu da família!_

-Souta como sua voz mudou! Como estão todos? E o vovô? E a mamãe? Onde estão?

_-Calma mana, ta todo mundo aqui, te liguei justamente pra isso!_

-Pra isso o que menino?

_-A mamãe pediu para eu te ligar, e te chamar pra trazer seus amigos aqui em casa para passar o fim de semana!_

-Sério? Ai que ótimo! Eu vou sim, com certeza! Pode avisar a mamãe!

-_Ok, a gente te espera! Tchau mana! Ligação pra DDD é caro sabia? Tenho que desligar! Hahahaha!_

-Hahaha ok maninho! Até Sexta à noite que é quando eu vou chegar aí!

_-Até mana!_

Kagome chegou saltitante na sala onde estavam seus amigos. Todos perceberam que a guria (xD) estava feliz. Mas o que seria? De quem teria sido o telefonema estranho? O mais desconfiado era Inuyasha.

-Gente! Gente, gente, gente!

-O que foi amiga?

-Inu, Miroku, ouçam também. - Agora sim Inuyasha estava curioso!

-Quem era amiga? Conta!

-Era meu irmão - Inuyasha estava aliviado, amava Kagome e morria de ciúme dela - dizendo que a minha mãe soube da banda e quer conhecer o Miroku e o Inuyasha, Sango-chan!

-Ai! Que legal amiga! Adoro sua família!

-Hihihi! Então, ela nos chamou pra passar esse fim de semana lá! O que acham?

-S-sua... Família?

-É Inu... Porque?

-V-você acha que vão me aceitar?

-Claro Inu! Principalmente meu irmãozinho Souta! Vai te adorar!

-Então para casa da Kagome nós iremos! - Miroku estava muito animado com a viagem. Se Kagome era tão legal, família não poderia ser diferente!

-Isso! Vai ser demais amigos!

-É! Mas, amiga, eu to com fome... Vamos pedir umas esfirras?

-Vamos!

-É! Esfirra é bom! Tem o número do Habbib's Kagome?

-Tenho Inu! Pode deixar!

-Tudo bem então! - Inuyasha estava nervoso. Iria conhecer a família de K-chan... E agora? (Gente, quem ta fora de Sampa, e não tem Habbib's por aí, o Habbib's é tipo um Mc Donalds só que de efirras e pizzas xD, e Mc Donalds é uma empresa de Fast-Foods de lanches xD).

Pediram, e como o Habbib's sempre demora um pouco... Chegou, e comeram até dizerem CHEGA!

Miroku tomou muita Coca-cola, o que o deixava meio bêbado, pegou Sango pelo braço e a prensou na parede, a beijando. Foi andando com ela até a cozinha sem desfazer o beijo.

Kagome e Inuyasha apenas olhavam espantados. Mas, como conheciam Miroku e Sango, sabiam no que isso daria! Ficaram então no sofá, abraçadinhos só esperando a cena cotidiana.

-PLAFT! - Sango tinha dado um tapa no rosto de Miroku. - PERVERTIDO!

-Sangozinha! Me desculpa! Você sabe que a minha mão é amaldiçoada.

Aparecia então na sala, uma Sango extremamente brava, e um Miroku com a marca de uma mão na cara. Sango então sentou completamente possuída pela raiva no sofá ao lado do que estavam Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Sangozinha... Eu te amo... Você me faz sentir essas coisas... Me perdoa?

-Mi... Miroku eu... - Miroku a beijou. E Sango com o coração mole o perdoou no mesmo instante.

Inuyasha e Kagome apenas riam. Era sempre a mesma coisa! O mais engraçado era como eles conseguiam ficar tanto tempo juntos mesmo com essas brigas!

* * *

**Oiiee denovooo amorzess!!**

**Agora vo responder as reviews:**

** Lexis-chan:** Uiaa, brigada!! brigada mesmooo, eu tava com vontade de escrever a fic... aí eu não tinha ideia prum titulo... aí eu e minha amiga começamos a falar titulos diversos até q esse foi escolhido XD! fico MUUITO contente por vc gostar , ahh siim, ela cairá...já caiu um pouco nesse cap néah? XD... Bjinhux !!!

**Taisho Girl s2: **Oiieee!!! Hihihihihi siiim terá hentai!! Vcs venceram!! Ahh ela vai mostar siiim, logo logo!! Huahuaehuaehueahueahu e culpa toda vai ser da Kikyou! ¬.¬ huaehuaehauhauhaeu continua lendo hein??? espero q vc continue gostando haeuaehuaehuaehuae Bjinhux !!!

**Stephanie:** HJuhaeuaehuaehuae mtooo orbigada!! xD uiaa! Ela ficará picante!! O hentai já está em andamentoo! hiahiaehiaehieahiae XD continua lendo heein?? xD Bjinhux !!!

**Mi-chan: **Oiieee, tudo bem siim obrigada XD, puxaa!! brigada por dizer q minha fic é boaa!! aehuaehuaeaeuhauau fiquei até sem jeito! HUAEHUAEHUAEHUAEHU e terá hentaii... siim teráa! Aii... eu tenho uma história aí... com um guitarrista... e eu queria q ele tivesse me tratado como o Inu trata a Kagome nessa fic... por isso ele é o guitar X HUAEHUAEHUAUA Aii e MIIIIL desculpas por ter demorado!! a culpa nom foi minha!! perdão mesmo x.x... Bjinhux !!

**Carol-san:** Oiieee, brigada!! Sério?? Vo dar mais ênfase ao Sesshy e pra Rin só purke vc gosto! hauaehuaehuaehuaehuae vc tubem tem dupla personalidade??? ai q demaiiiisss, eu tubem tenhoo!! Mas as minhas chamam Keiko e Tomiko... vivem brigando essas meninas... [Keiko: baka ¬.¬ ahwueahuaehuaehuaeh XD Bjinhux !!

**Bru-Higurashi: **OO Meninaaaaaaaa!!! quase chorei com sua revieeew!!! q perfeitaaa!! aii num sei nem oq dizer!! mto mto mto mto mto obrigadaa!! É claro q pode ser minha amiga... me add no msn: lili.chanhot... xD Bjinhux !!!

**Inuninha: **hentai hentai hentai hentai!! HUAHUAEHUAEHUAEU terá hentaai!! pra felicidade de vcss e pra minha tubem! HUAEHUAEHUAEHAUHAUEHUAEUAE logo logo vem o cap com hentaii!! aguardee xDD Bjinhux!!!

**Booom amorzeess, mto obrigada por todas as reviews... vcs nom sabem o quanto eu fico feliiz XDD**

**E parabéns pra mim... purke dia 17 é meu niver!! ahuaehuaehueahuhuae XD**

**Bjinhuxx!!! Logo logo eu volto!!**

**xPP**


	11. 12: Viagem para o interior!

**Oie oie oie minhas leitoras prefiridass!! xD**

**Miiil perdões pela demora... minha vida foi a mais corrida do mundo nesse ultimo mês... semana que vem minhas provas acabam e aí dará pra eu postar mais!**

**E uma ótima notícia pra vcs: No próximo cap tem hentai!!!! Eu espero q gostem xP**

**Enfim... vamos a fic!!**

**Bjinhux! **

* * *

**Cap. 12**

Todos estavam muito animados com a viagem. Principalmente Kagome. Finalmente reveria seu irmãozinho, sua mãe... Seu avô! Que saudade sentia deles! Kagome morava em Gunma (desculpa gente... Num sabia o nome de nenhum outro estado que não ficasse próximo de Tokyo), não era longe, mas iria dirigindo... Afinal ninguém ali conhecia o caminho a não ser ela.

-Miroku me ajuda com essa mala!

-Já vou Sangozinha!

-Inu-kun... Pega a minha mala também?

-Pego K-chan... - Inuyasha estava tenso... Nervoso... E agora? O que seria da vida dele? E se houvesse um mata-youkais na família da Kagome? É! Ele tinha que esconder as orelhas! Pegou então um boné, e levou as malas de Kagome para o carro.

-Ufa! Acho que isso é tudo! Vamos? - Kagome acabara de colocar as malas, e alguma coisa para comerem dentro do carro.

-Uhul! Vamos conhecer a família da Kagome! - Miroku estava empolgado.

-Eles são demais Miroku-kun! - Disse Sango o beijando.

-Inuyasha? O que foi?

-Nada K-chan... Tudo bem!

-Ah... Então ta bom... - Kagome sabia que ele não estava bem, mas era melhor esperar que ele mesmo contasse.

Entraram no carro, frenéticos. Pegaram alguns CDs legais e colocaram pra tocar e deixar a viagem mais divertida. Tokyo não era longe de Gunma, mas precisaram parar num posto de gasolina na estrada para abastecer.

-Pode deixar que eu pago Inu!

-De jeito nenhum! A senhorita já ta dirigindo o que é uma falta de cavalheirismo da minha parte (?) então eu pago!

-Nossa... Ta bom então...

Kagome estava meio chocada com aquela atitude repentina que Inuyasha estava tendo... O que será que estava acontecendo com seu namorado?

Quando voltou para o carro, não viu nem Sango nem Miroku, mas ouviu de longe risadas altas e um grito com um "Para de me molhar". Kagome então foi até onde saia os gritos e risadas, e deu de cara com um Miroku e uma Sango brincando de guerrinha de água com umas garrafinhas que tinham acabado de comprar no restaurante do posto. Kagome apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo e voltou para o carro, sendo seguida de Miroku e Sango.

Conversaram enquanto Inuyasha pagava a gasolina. Quando o mesmo voltou, seguiram sua viagem que ao certo não seria longa, mas seria divertida.

Ouviram várias músicas de sucesso que gostavam, inclusive ouviram o seu próprio CD. Davam tanta risada, estavam tão felizes, que em pouco tempo estavam em Gunma.

-Chegamos! MÃÃÃÃEEE! EU CHEEEGUEEEI! - Kagome subiu as escadas de sua casa correndo e foi ao encontro de quem quer que a estivesse esperando (que no caso seria o irmão dela) e deu um abraço gostoso! Sentia muita falta de sua família.

-Mana! Quanto tempo! Cadê o resto dá... - Souta viu Inuyasha - AAAAAAAH! MANA! POR QUE ESSE MENINO TEM ORELHAS NA CABEÇA?

No momento em que Souta perguntara, descia uma gota na cabeça de Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku. Como Kagome explicaria a familiaridade que Inuyasha tem com os cães? (N/A: Inuyasha tinha perdido o boné dentro do carro com toda bagunça da viagem xD)

Em seu mangá, claro, tudo seria explicado, do jeito dela, mas seria. Inuyasha com certeza ficaria bravo com ela por ela dizer que é um youkai em seu mangá!

-Han... Souta... é uma loonga história. Qualquer dia eu explico!

-Mas mana, o garoto-cachorro morde?

-MAS O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU PIRRALHO? UM CÃO RAIVOSO?

-Ih... Tem que levar pra vacinar mana! - Souta estava rindo, mas Inuyasha não era do tipo paciente pra brincadeiras.

-Kagome! Posso bater no seu irmão? - Inuyasha virou a cara e colocou o boné de volta na cabeça.

-Calma Inu-kun, Souta está só brincando! - todos que estavam vendo aquela cena estavam rindo! Inclusive a mãe de Kagome que estava observando de dentro da casa.

-Oi! Você deve ser o Inuyasha - risos - Eu sou Naomi, a mãe da Kagome!

Inuyasha ficara rubro. Já tinha dado vários e vários beijos e abraços em Kagome sem nem conhecer sua família... Como agir diante dessa situação agora?

-Han... É... Prazer senhora mãe-da-Kagome... Eu... Eu sou o Inuyasha sim... - Kagome sussurrara "Naomi" pra Inuyasha - senhora Naomi...

-Hahaha! Vejo que é tímido! Tem que perder essa timidez, afinal, são músicos de sucesso agora!

-Hahaha, não é pra tanto mamãe!

-Ah! Sango! Miroku! Há quanto tempo não os vejo! Como estão?

-Muito bem Sra Naomi! E agora eu e o Miroku estamos namorando!

-Puxa! Eu sempre percebi o clima entre vocês hãn-han-han, hahaha!

-Hahaha, é mesmo né!

Inuyasha os via conversar e ficava de canto. Por isso, Kagome era tão legal! Puxara a mãe dela que era, apesar de bem mais velha, muito legal e simpática. Mas o gatinho de Kagome não parava de olhar pra ele. Buyou o olhava intrigado... Que menino estranho esse que estava visitando sua casa... Será que era um cachorro em versão maior? Melhor correr... E do nada Buyou correu pra dentro de casa com medo de Inuyasha, que ficou sem entender nada.

-Hey, menino-cachorro, sabe jogar winning eleven?

-Claro pivete! Por quê? Quer jogar contra mim? Já to avisando que você vai perder!

-É mesmo menino-cachorro? Então prova!

Souta saiu correndo para o seu quarto jogar vídeo-game com Inuyasha que o estava seguindo correndo atrás dele. Não demorou muito para os dois se darem bem afinal. A família de Kagome era muito mais do que Inuyasha esperava. Estava feliz por se considerado quase como "membro da família".

Passaram três horas e Inuyasha ainda estava enfornado no quarto de Souta jogando aquele joguinho estúpido que a maioria dos meninos de hoje em dia jogam (ok, é minha opinião xD), quando Kagome finalmente foi chamá-lo para darem uma volta pela cidade, afinal, já estava noite e noite no interior é demais.

-INUYASHA!

-Espera um pouco Kagome, eu to ganhando!

-Vem aqui agora!

-Já vooou!

Kagome cansada de esperar, apertou o power do Playstation 3 (Japão gente... a coisas são modernas e baratas lá xD) de Souta o que deixou os dois membros do sexo masculino que estavam no local realmente enfurecidos!

-KAGOME! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

-MANA! EU TAVA QUASE GANHANDO DO MENINO-CÃO!

-Vocês podem jogar depois! Agora, vem Inuyasha, vamos dar uma volta!

-Mas Kagome... - Inuyasha fez cara de choro.

-Não adianta! Vamos logo!

-Hunf! OK! Mas vou tomar banho antes!

-Tudo bem, as malas estão no meu quarto!

Inuyasha em pouco tempo estava lindo, cheiroso e arrumado. Pronto para sair.

-Vamos Kagome?

-Vamos Inuzinho!

-Voltamos logo mamãe!

-Tudo bem K-chan...

-Até logo Sra Higurashi!

-Até Miroku!

-Já voltamos Sra Naomi!

-Estarei esperando Sango! Até logo.

Foram então até o centro da cidade, onde tomaram sorvete, e compararam alguns chaveiros, e onde Kagome e Sango foram comprar algumas roupas.

Miroku e Inuyasha ficaram no banco de uma praça, perto da loja onde as meninas estavam. Pouco tempo depois, um grupo de garotas assanhadas já estavam indo jogar indiretas e ver se conseguiriam ao menos um beijo daquelas duas figuras bonitas que não eram nada comuns no cotidiano delas, quando Kagome e Sango saíram da loja e foram se encontro aos meninos. Tinham visto as garotas com má intenção de longe. Inuyasha até que não daria muita bola... Mas Miroku...

Kagome e Sango lançaram olhares mortais pras garotas que se assustaram e decidiram deixar os casaizinhos em paz.

Passearam pelo parque que era muito bem iluminado, com lindas e enormes árvores e folhas verdes, e que tinha um lago, logo a frente, com uma pequena ponte vermelha que deixava os visitantes o atravessarem.

Tiraram muitas fotos e aproveitaram o clima do lugar para namorarem um pouco... Eram adolescentes, e estavam sozinhos num parque lindo, porque não aproveitar a oportunidade?

Inuyasha então pegou Kagome pelo braço e a levou para detrás de uma árvore, onde a colocou de frente pra si e de costas para a árvore ainda a deixando estando encostada nela, e então, segurou o rosto de uma Kagome que ria, com as duas mãos, tirou o lindo cabelo da menina da frente, olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, e a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, livre de qualquer malícia, apenas um beijo apaixonado.

-Inuyasha eu...

-Shh... Eu te amo minha pequena...

Dizendo isso, Inuyasha a beijou mais uma vez, a enlaçando pela cintura, deixando seus corpos colados. As mãos de Kagome passeavam pelo cabelo de Inuyasha, enquanto ele também brincava com os cabelos dela. Eram nada mais nada menos que perfeitos um para o outro.

Enquanto isso, perto da pequena ponte, estava outro casal. Miroku e Sango aproveitaram que Inuyasha e Kagome tinham se dispersado para namorarem também.

Foram então para trás de uma outra árvore onde Miroku repentinamente, sem fazer cerimônia abraçou Sango pela cintura e a beijou. Um beijo ardente, quente, típico dele.

Sango acompanhava o beijo a altura com que ele beijava. Abraçavam-se com vontade e paixão. Abraços fortes como se não quisessem se desgrudar. Tudo ia absolutamente bem quando... A mão de Miroku começou a descer o nível da cintura de Sango e acabou parando na região glútea da garota.

-PAFT! -Típico tapa da Sango - MIROKU SEU TARADO!

-Ai Sangozinha desculpa! Essa minha mão é amaldiçoada!

-Mão amaldiçoada? Você é um tarado! Isso sim!

Inuyasha e Kagome ouviram de longe os gritos de Sango e perceberam que estava na hora de voltar pra casa. Correram então para onde estava o outro casal e separaram a quase briga que iria acontecer.

Voltaram para casa de Kagome, jantaram, deram muita risada com o que o avô de Kagome dizia e enfim foram dormir. Tinha sido um dia muito legal e cansativo. No dia seguinte voltariam para Tokyo e logo começaria a turnê de Agosto. Estavam muito ansiosos e contentes com a banda. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

* * *

Volteeei gente!!

Espero q tenham gostado do cap!!

Agora vo responder as reviews!!

Taisho Girl s2: HUaeuaehuaehuehau ebaaa!! q bom q vc gostoo!! Nha, só fica meio complicadinho pelo numero de posts do site né... mas a gente dá um jeitinho! huahuaehueahaeuea Ahhh eu duvidoo!! eu atraso muitoo xDD, Aff muita raiva do Naraku e da Kikyou mesmo! aff u-u...Continuei!! Espero q goste!! Bjinhux!!

Lexis-chan: Huaehueahuaehueau q bom q gostooo!! Brigadaaa aehueahuehuehuae vc naum sabe como esses comentários me ajudam a querer escrever mais!! Huaehuaehueahuea minha amiga nem é otaku... Mas ela gosta de escrever... aí ela me ajuda muito nisso! xD Huaehueahueahuea eu quero ler sua fic hein?? Qual o nome dela?? xD Já continuei... e espero q vc tenha gostado!! Bjinhux!!

Kirarinha: Huaehueahueahuhuae! Eu espero q vc tenha gostado do encontro do Inu e da família da K-chan!! xD Ahh relaxa... pode xingar esses dois até a última gota! Fique a vontadeee!! Eu também odeio eless!! Huaehueahueahuehueahua, prometo demorar menos pra postar o proximo, Bjinhux!!

Nhaaa! adoro quando vcs mandam reviews!! (olhinhos brilhando)

Mas agora eu tenho q iirrr... prometo demorar menos pra postar o cap 13!!

E naum esqueçam hein... no próximo tem HENTAI!!!

Bjinhux!!


	12. 13: Vamos pra praia! hentai

**(Se esconde das pedradas antes de tudo) Ahn... ooooooii minhas queridas leitoras!!**

**Eu sei q vcs devem estar querendo me matar, mas eu tenho uma explicação muito boa pra esse atraso todo! Hahueauaehueahuea!**

**Bom, falando sério, meu pc foi formatado 4 vezes u.u, quando eu ia voltar a escrever, levavam pra formatar!! Por sorte, eu tinha ela salva, e vou voltar a escrever agora! Prometoo!! Huaeheuahaeueauhuehauheahua**

**Ahhh sim claro... esse capítulo é HENTAAI!! Vcs pediram, a Lilie fez aehueahuehueauhea**

**Metade dos créditos desse cap à Bah, minha amiga, sem ela eu naum teria conseguidoo!! xD**

**Obrigadão Baaah!! Obrigada mesmo!!**

**Enfim, vou deixar vcs lerem!! Haehueahueauheha**

**Beijoss!! Boa leitura ;D**

* * *

**Cap 13**

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, Kagome e seus amigos se despediram de sua família e voltaram pra Tokyo. Foram para casa de Miroku, já que ele dissera que se fosse para ficarem sozinhos cada um em sua própria casa, que fossem pra casa dele.

Mal entraram, o telefone de Miroku tocou.

-Alô?

-_Alô, o senhor Miroku por gentileza..._

-É ele... Quem ta falando?

_-Ah, olá Miroku! Aqui é o Yusuke, da empresa de seus pais, para dizer que você ganhou uma viagem pro litoral pra quatro pessoas, por dois dias._

_-_Sério? Que legal, obrigado! E onde eu pego as passagens?

_-Chegarão pelo correio ainda essa semana._

_-_Obrigado! Tchau!

_-Tchau!_

-O que foi Miroku?

-Inuyasha! Eu ganhei quatro passagens pra ir pro litoral por dois dias!

-Que demaiis! E nós vamos né Mirokuzinho??

-Claro Sango! Vamos na Sexta e voltamos Domingo a noite ok?

-Eba! Que legal né Inu-kun?

-É sim K-chan!!

Ficaram muito animados com aquela viagem. Miroku recebeu as passagens na quarta-feira, as meninas foram às compras. Comparam os biquínis mais lindos da loja, e tudo que podia ser usado na praia. Seria uma viagem e tanto.

Combinaram de se encontrar na sexta-feira de tardezinha na casa de Miroku, já que as passagens estavam com ele, e ele sabia o caminho.

E assim fizeram. Estavam todos muito ansiosos. Sango e Kagome já faziam planos do que fariam na praia. Iria ser muito divertido.

Então, foi Miroku dirigindo, Sango no banco de passageiro, e Inuyasha e Kagome no banco de trás, mas logo Kagome dormiu no colo dele. Acordou com Inuyasha sussurrando no seu ouvido "K-chan, chegamos amor", tudo aquilo que estavam vivendo era um sonho.

Entraram num hotel cinco estrelas, e pediram quatro quartos, para cada um poder se acomodar do jeito que quisesse, mas...

-Só tem dois quartos?

-Só! Mas nossos quartos acomodam duas pessoas!

-Ahh Kagome amiga, fica eu e você em um quarto e os meninos em outro...

-É... tudo bem por mim. -Disse Miroku sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Por mim também! - Inuyasha sorriu do mesmo jeito que Miroku.

-Então ta, aqui estão as chaves, dos quartos 125 e 126. Boa noite!

-Obrigada! Boa noite!

Subiram então dentro do elevador com suas malas num silêncio constrangedor. Quando chegaram ao décimo andar, Miroku, que estava com as duas chaves, deu uma para Inuyasha.

Sango e Kagome pararam diante da porta do quarto 125 que Miroku abriu e pediu para Sango entrar. Kagome estava quase entrando também quando Inuyasha a puxou pelo braço.

-Inuyasha o que...?

-Shh! Você vem comigo!

E Inuyasha fez Kagome entrar no quarto 126, levando depois todas as malas pra dentro.

Kagome estava olhando com cara de brava pra ele, e batendo o pé. Como quem pede alguma explicação.

-Se explique Sr Inuyasha!

-Eu só quero fica sozinho com você!

-Ficar sozinho! Num quarto? Sabemos o que pode acontecer!

-Hehehe... Só isso... - Inuyasha pulou pra perto de Kagome, e a beijou com ferocidade.

Por mais que a consciência de Kagome insistisse, ela acaba agindo por instinto e se deixa levar por aquele beijo quente, ardente... O corresponde, beijando Inuyasha com vontade e com muito amor, enlaçando as mãos em seu pescoço sem parar de beijar, enquanto ele leva as mãos até a cintura dela, com muito desejo, mas a respeitando acima de tudo.

-Eu te amo Kagome - balbuciava Inuyasha entre um beijo e outro - Como nunca amei ninguém... Você é tudo pra mim.

Kagome delirava com o que Inuyasha dizia. Em seu subconsciente sabia no que aquilo daria, mas, eram adolescentes, se amavam... O que tinha de mais?

As mãos de Inuyasha, da cintura de Kagome foram subindo pra dentro da camiseta dela, indo direto ao sutiã o desabotoando, sem desfazer o beijo.

-Inuyasha eu...

-O que foi Kagome? Você não quer?

-Quero, mas...

-Ta tudo bem, eu tenho camisinha - aquilo de certa forma tranqüilizou Kagome - e se doer muito eu paro ok?

-Ok...- Kagome respirou fundo e fitando aqueles olhos amarelos profundos de Inuyasha, depositou ali todo seu amor e confiança...Voltou a beijá-lo.

Inuyasha desce as mãos para a barriga de Kagome que deixou o beijo rolar e as emoções da primeira vez... De uma sensação nova invadi-la. Inuyasha subiu as mãos devagar da sua barriga para seus seios, após ter tirado o sutiã, e os acariciava carinhosamente, arrancando baixos suspiros de Kagome, a qual andava com ele até a cama, com o coração batendo fortemente e uma sensação diferente passava a tomar conta dos dois.

Kagome, que até o momento não tinha tomado nenhuma decisão a não ser acompanhar o que Inuyasha fazia, começara a desabotoar a camisa dele que escorregara levemente de seu corpo até o chão.

Ela o arranhava levemente e lhe dava beijos no pescoço. Também dava pequenas mordidas, deixando marcas vermelhas pelo caminho do pescoço ao peitoral de Inuyasha que perdia a respiração e em pouco tempo a recuperava.

Ele viu que se aproximava da cama e virou seu corpo, começando a deitar-se na cama com Kagome, e depositar seu corpo docemente na cama, ficando por cima dela. Esta por sua vez, ao perceber a posição, abriu sutilmente as pernas e deixou Inuyasha encaixado entre ela, olhando-o com uma expressão de desejo e curiosidade, foi acariciando suas costas e arranhando devagar, enquanto o beijava ardentemente, a deixando pouco mais solta, enquanto ele começava a tirar a blusinha de Kagome.

Ela não hesitava, e nem impedia o que Inuyasha estava fazendo. O desejava tanto quanto ele a ela. Ainda estava com um pouco de medo de deixar de ser virgem, mas seria com quem ela amava. Seria perfeito.

Inuyasha, que já tinha tirado o sutiã de Kagome, começava a erguer com carinho a blusinha baby-look que ela estava usando. Fez Kagome erguer os braços e por fim a tirou deixando a mostra os fartos seios dela. Deu então início a beijos no vale dos seios da moça, indo em direção ao mamilo de um dos seios, enquanto apalpava o outro, dando mordidas e chupadas nele, o que arrancava suspiros e gemidos baixos de Kagome.

Continuava chupando-os deliciosamente enquanto a mão de Kagome ia em direção a sua nuca, arranhando de tanto prazer. Ela resolveu tomar a iniciativa, e levou seus lábios até o pescoço de Inuyasha, dando chupões e beijando com carinho, deslizando as mãos de sua nuca até suas costas, com a mão espalmada, sentindo as costas largas dele, até chegar em sua calça e começar a desabotoá-la.

Inuyasha que sorria maliciosamente com a atitude de Kagome, se distanciou um pouco do corpo dela, deixando mais espaço para ela fazer o que queria.

Kagome por sua vez terminava de abaixar a calça de Inuyasha que a ajudou a tira-la, o deixando só de cueca. Nesse momento, Inuyasha voltou a beija-la com suas mãos nas pernas de Kagome. Deslizava suas mãos por elas e dava pequenas palmadas. Subiu então suas mãos para dentro da saia de Kagome, passeando por ela e indo de encontro ao que lhe fechava.

Kagome se assustou um pouco com a atitude de Inuyasha, mas não o impediu, e queria ir além. Deixou que ele tirasse sua saia devagar, olhando-a nos olhos carinhosamente, enquanto ela retribuía o olhar, seguido de um sorriso apreensivo e um tanto malicioso.

Após tirar a saia de Kagome, Inuyasha começou a beijar sua barriga. Dava pequenas lambidas e mordidas o que fazia Kagome perder o fôlego, e começou a descer os beijos, parando na calcinha de Kagome. Inuyasha olhou para ela com cara de preocupado e ela balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Então, ele lhe tirou a calcinha e começou a beijar as intimidades de Kagome, deixando sua língua brincar por ali. Dava também algumas chupadas enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as pernas de Kagome que delirava e soltava gemidos baixos.

Ela gemia constantemente, e percebeu que a altura de seus gemidos aumentava, tamanho era o prazer que estava sentindo. Fechou os olhos e ficou curtindo aquele momento, deixando que a língua de Inuyasha explorasse-a toda. Sua mão se dirigiu aos cabelos dele, acariciando devagar e pressionando levemente, fazendo com que a boca dele fosse mais de encontro com ela.

Inuyasha parou o que fazia e olhou para Kagome. Em seguida, pegou de um bolso de sua mala uma camisinha.

-Você põe?

-Ponho... Ma...Mas... Como?

Kagome era inocente e virgem, claro que sabia o que deveria fazer, só estava com vergonha. E Inuyasha percebeu.

-Ta tudo bem Kagome, não precisa ter vergonha.

-Hum, Ok, então. - Kagome respirou fundo, tirou a camisinha de sua pequena embalagem, apertou o bico da mesma e a começou a desenrolá-la no membro já enrijecido de Inuyasha.

Após desenrolá-la por inteiro, olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha, procurando uma afirmação. Este balançou levemente a cabeça em sinal positivo e sorriu. Depois deslizou as mãos até as coxas de Kagome, apertando levemente e abrindo um pouco mais, arrancando suspiros de prazer e ansiedade dela. Abaixou o corpo, deixando-o rente ao dela e começou a penetrar o membro enrijecido e latejante de prazer na intimidade de Kagome, bem devagar e calmamente, procurando um sinal de dor ou incômodo da parte dela, mas tudo o que viu foi um sorriso afirmativo.

Inuyasha então a penetrou até o fim, arrancando um grito abafado de Kagome. Um pouco de sangue escorreu de dentro dela, o que fez Inuyasha ficar feliz de ser seu primeiro homem.

Logo a dor que Kagome sentia começou a virar um misto de prazer, dor e desejo, enquanto ele fazia movimentos calmos para frente e pra trás. Aquela sensação completamente nova que Kagome estava sentindo a obrigou a dizer coisas não sabia ao certo porque estava dizendo.

-Mais... Inu... Yasha... Mais... Rápido... - Dizia tentando não gemer ou tentando disfarçar o que estava sentindo de verdade. Inuyasha então a obedeceu e agilizou seus movimentos a fazendo gemer cada vez mais.

Kagome tentava disfarçar, mas não dava mais, o prazer era intenso, e Inuyasha só fazia aumentar os movimentos, envolvendo-os em um vai e vem inexplicável, penetrando intensamente seu membro. Kagome o deixou encaixado entre suas pernas e dirigiu suas mãos até o pescoço dele, puxando-o delicadamente e beijando-o enquanto os movimentos aumentavam, fazendo seus corpos ficarem colados, seus seios fartos roçando no peitoral de Inuyasha, os dois corpos encaixados e unidos como se fossem um só, naquele misto de prazer e amor.

Nem ele, nem ela conseguiam mais segurar o orgasmo que vinha de dentro deles. Estavam suados e cansados. Os dois gemiam com medo de que alguém os ouvisse, mas se preocupariam com isso depois.

Kagome sentiu o que estava vindo, fitou Inuyasha que continha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta seguido de um gemido alto. Havia chegado a seu ápice, e foi isso que conduziu Kagome a também ter um chegar ao seu, da parte dela e de Inuyasha, que movimentava o quadril até violentamente de tanto prazer, soltando um último gemido e abrindo os olhos, vendo a mão de Kagome apertando o lençol e gemendo também, logo depois o olhando com extrema cara de satisfação e ao mesmo tempo alívio, cansaço. Estavam ofegantes e cansados.

Inuyasha tombou ao lado de Kagome na cama. Tinha sido incrível. Ele e a garota perfeita. Ele e a garota de seus sonhos tinham chego ao ápice do amor. Estava realmente feliz. Não havia porque reclamar de nada.

Kagome que estava ofegante ao lado de Inuyasha, o abraçou, continuando deitada rente ao corpo dele. Sorria como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo novo, mas alguma coisa preocupava a garota.

-Inuyasha?

-Uh? O que foi amor?

-Você... É... Você já tinha feito isso alguma vez? - Kagome ficara vermelha e Inuyasha também.

-Ahn... Pra falar verdade não Kagome... Por quê?

-Ah... Sabe, você me pareceu tão certo do que estava fazendo... Parecia tão experiente...

-Oh minha menininha! Eu sou amigo do Miroku esqueceu? Aquele tarado vive assistindo filmes pornôs... Eu já tinha visto alguns... Hehehe... -Inuyasha ria, envergonhado.

-Hahaha! Então ta... Eu tive medo de não ter sido sua primeira...

-Você é a primeira e única, Kagome! - E dizendo isso, Inuyasha a beijou. Os dois estavam cansados e em pouco tempo dormiram. Abraçados.

Enquanto isso, no quarto ao lado...

-Ahh Sangozinha, por favor!

-Miroku seu tarado! Já disse que não! Não vamos fazer nada!

-Mas Sangooo!

-Não Miroku! NÃO!

-Por favor, vai!

-Nããããããão!

-Mas um dia nós vamos fazer isso Sango... - Miroku fazia bico, e cara de choro.

-UM DIA! O que quer dizer, não hoje! E saia de cima da minha cama!

-Ah! Por Buda! Tudo bem vai...

-E boa noite!

-Boa noite Sangozinha... - E então Miroku virou para o lado bravo e dormiu assim como Sango.

* * *

**Oiieee xD**

**E aí, gostaram?? xD**

**Espero q sim... xD**

**Será q vai ter hentai com o Miroku e a Sangoo?? xD**

**Hehehehehehehe xD Vou deixá-las curiosas! Sabem q eu adoro isso ehueahueahueahu (to sem acento... gomen nasai -.-)**

**Mas agora, respondendo as reviewss:**

**Bru-Higurashi: **Aiiiiii... Miiiiiiiiiiil perdoes pela demora!! Juro q tentei escrever antes mas nao deu certo! Nhai... Espero q vc tenha gostado do hentai eahuaehuaehueauhehua... e eu naum consigui pegar seu msn... o naum deixou!! .-. Mas enfim... ve o meu perfil aqui do FF que la eu coloquei o meu msn... ai vc add ta? (brilha olhinhos) aaaiii vc eh tao fofaa !! Eh otimo saber q gostam da minha fic... ainda mais que tenho fan numero 1!! (brilha olhinhos mais ainda) Beijo beijo!! Continue lendoo, espero q vc goste do que esta por vir!!

**Lexis-chan: **Huaeheauheueahuuhea!! Muito obrigada!! Me anima muito sim a continuar escrevendo xD Fico mto mto mto feliz por vc gostar da minha fic!! hihihihi... Nossa... q titulo mais que demais!! Vou ler sua fic com certezaa!! Ahh naum fala isso naum .-. eu fico com vergonhaa xD E vc deve ter muito mais talento do q eu!! Beijooos, continua lendoo!!

**Bom, eu vou-me ir agora xD escrever mais pra vcs!! hihihihih xD**

**Beijo beijo!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (onegai ;.;)**


	13. 14: A Praia

**Meu Deus, quantos anos se passaram? HAEUEAHU**

**Galera, antes de tudo, quero perdir perdãããão pelo meu sumiço... Aliás... Sumiço é apelido! Meu ano passado foi muito agitado e não tive tempo para nada, a não ser resolver problemas de família, problemas com amigos e a escola...**

**Esse ano, a coisa só piorou... AHAHAHA, brincadeirinha... Tá tudo certo com a família e tal... Mas sabem... agora eu sou uma vestibulanda e isso tem me sugado muito... Só tenho tempo de estudar, estudar e estudar...**

**Entrei de férias hoje e por isso, resolvi voltar pra cá. Escrevi o cap. Hentai SagxMir, na minha opinião, ficou bem legal... E hoje, pretendo postar dois capítulos, se o me ajudar... xD**

**Novamente, perdoem meu sumiço. Beijos, e boa leitura!**

**Lihchan**

* * *

**Cap 14**

-Inuyaaaasha! Acorda! Tá sol! Vamos pra praia!

-Vaaai Kagome, amiga! Levanta! Abre essa porta!

Kagome abria nesse instante o olho direito, lembrando de tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e de certa forma ficando envergonhada de falar com Inuyasha outra vez. Ouvia um "papapa" de bater na porta de seu quarto com duas vozes amigas chamando por ela e por Inuyasha, mas, onde está o Inuyasha?

Nesse momento sai um menino de cabelos prateados, presos em rabo-de-cavalo baixo com uma toalha cobrindo a parte inferior ao seu abdômen, completamente bravo do banheiro e indo falar com quem batia na porta. Quando percebeu que este abriria a porta, Kagome se enrolou no lençol e fingiu estar dormindo.

-SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS DOIS PARAREM COM ISSO?

-Hey! Esse é o meu amigo Inuyasha! E... Semi-nu... -gota XD - O dia ta uma beleza pra pegarmos uma praia será que você e a Kagome não vão sair desse quarto? Ou será que estão se divertindo mais aí dentro hein? - Inuyasha ficara rubro com aquele comentário.

-Feh! Pare de dizer bobagens Miroku!

-Inuyasha! Queremos ir pra praia! Fala pra K-chan que eu também vou!

-Hum! Tudo bem Sango, nos esperem no saguão, já vamos! - E dizendo isso Inuyasha fechou a porta na cara dos dois, mas ainda pôde ouvir as risadinhas maliciosas de Miroku enquanto se afastavam.

Inuyasha então foi de encontro a cama onde Kagome estava e a ficou olhando dormir. Mas, Kagome que percebera a presença do seu companheiro começara a rir desesperadamente.

-Aah! Então você está acordada! Safadinha! - Inuyasha começou a fazer cócegas nela, que ria sem parar, tentando fugir dele.

-Hahaha! Pára! Eu acordei agora Inu-kun!

-Kagomezinha, não me chame de Inu-kun na frente do Miroku ok?

-Ok... Inu-kun! Hahaha!

-Hahaha! Vamos, levante! Vamos pra praia!

-Ok, só vou tomar um banho.

-Eu vou me vestindo então...

-Já tomou banho Inu?

-Já sim... enquanto você dormia... Não quis te acordar... - Disse Inuyasha dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Ok, então não me demoro. - Kagome sorriu e foi para a suíte.

Inuyasha era sem dúvida muito fofo. Era o que Kagome pensava enquanto tomava seu banho rápido. Não queria deixar seus amigos esperando. Então, logo saiu do banho e vestiu seu biquíni azul com o contorno de golfinhos em verde na parte do busto e vestiu um pequeno _short jeans_ só para não sair do hotel totalmente de biquíni, colocou seu chinelo rasteirinha e saiu do banheiro.

-Waw! Que gata!

-Hahaha! Inuyasha bobo! Vamos logo!

-Preparei essa bolsa aqui pra você... Com seu bronzeador e tudo mais...

-Ah Inu-kun! Não precisava fazer isso! - Kagome lhe deu um selinho e então saíram do quarto de mãos dadas, pegaram o elevador e logo estavam no saguão, onde Sango e Miroku estavam tomando um belo café da manhã.

-Kagome! Aqui! Juntem-se a nós! - Sango acenava para onde Kagome e Inuyasha estavam e os dois foram de encontro a dupla de amigos.

-Bom dia Sango! Bom dia Miroku!

-Bom dia Kagome! Como passou a noite? - E Miroku levou um tapa de Sango, o que deixou Kagome envergonhada por imaginarem o que ocorreu na noite que antecedera aquele dia de sol.

-Ahn... É... Muito bem... Obrigada.

Inuyasha estava calado olhando Miroku com a maior cara de "Um dia te matarei" de todas que qualquer um ali já tinha visto.

Comeram o delicioso café da manhã que o Hotel lhes proporcionara e foram correndo para a praia. Aquelas eram as melhores férias que os quatro já tiveram.

O Sol estava forte, um belo dia para pegar um bronze e se divertirem na praia.

As duas moças corriam na frente dos garotos que levavam tudo. Tudo mesmo... Suas bolsas e dois guarda-sóis incrivelmente grandes.

-Aqui Inuyasha! - Acenava Kagome ao lado de Sango ao encontrarem um lugar que julgavam ser o melhor para ficarem.

Logo os dois garotos chegaram ao local escolhido por elas. Tiveram um pouco de trabalho no começo mas conseguiram colocar os guarda-sóis no lugar certo.

O mar estava calmo. As ondas vinham beijar a praia (Legião Urbana) calmamente. O Sol forte não estava perigoso. Tudo estava perfeito. Aquela viagem estava perfeita.

Sango, que já havia passado bronzeador, estava tomando um pouco de Sol, estirada na areia, ao lado de Miroku que só ficava a olhando.

Kagome, debaixo de um guarda-Sol, estava apenas dislumbrando o horizonte. A praia lhe trazia uma energia diferente... Que ela não sabia explicar... Mas foi tirada daquele transe quando Inuyasha chegou com pasteis e refrigerantes para os quatro.

Comeram até não conseguirem mais. E Kagome decidiu se bronzear também. Se juntou a Sango e ficou alí por volta de quinze minutos, pois sua pele era muito branca e poderia deixá-la ardendo depois.

Quando se levantou, Inuyasha que estava correndo em direção ao mar, a puxou pelo braço, e a fez correr consigo para entrarem naquele mar de águas cristalinas.

Estavam brincando e se divertindo quando uma bola caiu ao lado deles. Puderam então ver Kikyou indo buscá-la. Sendo seguida de Naraku.

-Aqui Naná (Que apelido kawaii pro Naraku xD)! Achei! - Kikyou olhou para seu lado esquerdo. - KAGOME! PRIMINHA! Que coincidência ma-ra-vi-lho-sa!

-Oi Kikyou! Como vai?

-Ahh, eu vou muito bem! Naraku! Olha só! A K-chan e o Inuyasha estão aqui! Ai que cabeça a minha! Nem te comprimentei Inuyasha! - E ela se jogou em cima dele, fazendo com que os dois caíssem na água, o que fez Kagome suspeitar um pouco de sua prima e acreditar no que Inuyasha sempre lhe dizia. - Hahahahaha! Mil perdões priminho! Não foi minha intenção!

-Tudo bem. - Inuyasha era frio com ela. Sempre percebera o ar de sedução que ela lhe lançava.

Nesse momento, Naraku chega. Abraçando Kikyou, comprimentando Inuyasha e abraçando com muito mais intesidade, Kagome. A atitude dele também fez Inuyasha desconfiar. Eles estavam agindo muito estranhamente.

Mas, em pouco tempo, os dois se distanciaram e Kagome e Inuyasha se entreolharam de um modo meio cúmplice. Ás vezes nem precisavam conversar. Se comunicavam por olhares e aquilo era suficiente.

Voltaram para perto de seus amigos, que dessa vez iriam para água. E Kagome foi procurar sua escova de cabelo na bolsa que Inuyasha havia preparado mas não achou.

-Aii Inu-kun... Você pode buscar minha escova no quarto?

-Ahh K-chan... Você precisa mesmo disso?

-Preciso... - Disse fazendo cara de choro.

-Tudo bem... eu vou... não demoro. - Disse lhe dando um beijo.

Inuyasha se levantou e foi até o prédio onde estavam hospedados, e Kagome ficou sozinha, lendo uma revista, quando viu que um estranho sentava numa cadera a seu lado. Ficou com medo e abaixou a revista para ver quem era.

* * *

**Oiiiee galera, espero que tenham gostado... foi curtinho mas virão melhores xD prometo!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Mila Himura: **Me desculpaaaaaa pela demoraa!! Mas cheguei... espero que tenha gostado xD O capitulo da Sango e do Miroku vai vim já já!! Continue acompanhando!!

**LittleCuteAngel.s2****: **Oiiee!! Muito obrigada! Obrigada mesmo!! Espero que tenha gostado! Desculpa a demora xD

**É só isso gente... MANDEM REVIEWS, onegai x(**

**Beijos ;****


	14. 15: Intromissões

**Oiiiee!! Tá aqui, como prometido! Dois caps... Mas eu vou postar 3 hoje... Me empolguei... HAHAHA**

**Beijos,**

**Lihchan**

* * *

**Cap 15 **

**-**Naraku! O que está fazendo aqui?

-Queria te ver.

-Me ver? E onde está Kikyou?

-Não sei... Acho que foi comprar sorvete...

-Então volte para onde vocês estavam, ela vai te procurar.

-Só depois que eu conseguir uma coisa?

-Que coisa? - Kagome ficou com medo.

-Nada de mais...

-Então vá embora tá?

-Kagome?

-Quê? - E Naraku num movimento rápido a beijara. Um beijo nojento e mesquinho. Mas Kagome se afastou rápido, lhe dando um tapa na cara. - Safado! Cafageste! Eu tenho namorado! E eu amo meu namorado! Nunca mais se aproxime de mim! Nunca mais! Eu tenho nojo de você!

E Naraku foi embora, satisfeito. Enquanto isso, Inuyasha chegava agora no 7º andar... Como aquele elevador demorava... Mas logo estava no 10º andar e pode pegar a escova de cabelo de sua namorada.

Quando entrou no elevador, viu uma menina familiar, também descendo para o térreo.

Era Kikyou... Que também estava naquele prédio, mas no 15º andar... Parecia que ela e Naraku tinham seguido eles o tempo todo.

Inuyasha entrou no elevador e ficou em silêncio ao lado de Kikyou que não parava de olhar para ele. Foi então que o pior aconteceu. O elevador parou.

-Ahhh! - Kikyou soltou um grito. - Inuyasha cadê você??

-To aqui!

-Me abraça? Eu tenho medo de escuro! - Inuyasha nem pôde responder e ela já estava nos braços dele. - Obrigada... muito obrigada.

-Feh!

Kikyou então pois as mãos no rosto dele e o beijou. Pressionando a cabeça dele contra a sua, mas logo ele a empurrou.

-Você tá ficando louca? Eu namoro a sua prima! Eu AMO a sua prima!

Mas ela nem ouviu, estava ajoelhada na frente dele, e abaixou sua bermuda com rapidez levando sua boca ao membro dele. Inuyasha perdeu as forças. Amava Kagome. Não queria deixar que aquilo acontecesse, mas também tinha suas fraquezas carnais.

O que ela estava fazendo com ele, o estava deixando louco... Não poderia mais segurar aquilo dentro de si, e quando Kikyou percebeu isso, "guardou" o membro dele de volta na sunga e se levantou, erguendo a parte de cima do seu biquíni e fazendo Inuyasha pegar em seus seios.

Ele estava tomado por aquela loucura do prazer. Não conseguia sair daquele transe. Ela o beijava e ele não conseguia se afastar. Estavam os dois grudados em uma parede do elevador. Ele com seu membro roçando por cima da roupa nas intimidades dela.

E foi nesse momento que as luzes se acenderam. Inuyasha sentiu vergonha de si mesmo, a jogou pra longe de si, pegando a escova de Kagome no chão.

Ela por sua vez, ria maliciosamente por perceber que ele era tão volúvel quanto qualquer outro homem, e abaixou seu biquíni. Ouviu os piores xingamentos que poderia esperar de Inuyasha.

Ele disse para nunca mais se aproximar dele, e que ele tinha nojo dela.

Foram fatos extremamente parecidos o que ocorrera entre Inuyasha e Kagome, mas, nenhum dos dois iria contar para o outro o que havia acontecido. Seria melhor omitir.

Inuyasha saiu andando em passos largos do elevador e logo voltou para a praia. Viu que Kagome também estava brava mas nenhum dos dois perguntou o que havia acontecido para o outro.

Kikyou saiu andando normalmente, indo de encontro a Naraku, que lhe sorria maliciosamente como quem lhe esperava para contar noticias.

-Eu beijei a Kagome!

-Eu paguei um boquete pro Inuyasha!

-O queee??

-É! Hehehe!

-E ele gozou?

-Não... eu parei antes... Iria me sujar! Mas e o beijo da Kagome?

-Ah, ela ficou brava! Mas sei que gostou! E o Inuyasha?

-Ah, você me conhece né Naraku? Faço qualquer um ficar louco!

-Acho que estamos progredindo Kikyou!

-Eu também acho! Hihihi

-Logo, logo eles não serão mais um casal... E nós venceremos!

-É! É sim! - Disse Kikyou beijando Naraku com um fogo que não sabia de onde tirava e Naraku a correspondia do mesmo jeito. - Mas ainda ficará comigo depois da gente separar eles né? - Kikyou agora estava sentada em seu colo.

-Claro Kiky... Claro que sim... - Disse ele levando sua cerveja até a boca e tomando um gole.

Depois de algumas turbulências, os quatro amigos decidiram voltar pro hotel, almoçar, colocar outra roupa e dar um passeio pela tarde.

Kagome pediu para Miroku para se trocar no mesmo quarto que Sango. Afinal, as duas amigas quase não conversavam já havia um tempo. Sentiam falta uma da outra. Sentiam falta da amizade.

Sango, como sempre um pouco mais espevitada que Kagome, pegou algumas roupas e invadiu o quarto de Kagome expulsando Inuyasha que agora se colocava em frente à porta fechada do quarto 126 ao lado de Miroku que lhe olhava maliciosamente.

-Fala aí cara... Fizeram? - Disse Miroku levando Inuyasha para dentro do quarto 125 para que também conversassem.

-Fizemos o quê, seu doido! - Inuyasha sabia do que ele estava falando, e ficara com vergonha.

-Ah cara, confia! É claro que vocês fizeram algo! – Miroku olhava pra um Inuyasha completamente vermelho que fitava o chão. – E aí vai contar?

-Ta bom... Eu conto...

E Inuyasha contou tudo pedacinho por pedacinho do acontecido na noite anterior... Miroku havia ficado um tanto quanto excitado e até mesmo honrado do amigo ter virado homem e ter tomado uma atitude... Sango, no quarto ao lado perguntava, a mesma coisa que Miroku perguntara a Inuyasha, a Kagome. E Kagome como sempre se abria com Sango, não teve receios em contar tudo de uma vez, embora tivesse ficado muito envergonhada ao contar a história, Sango por sua vez, ficou realmente muito agitada com a idéia.

-Sério?

-Sério... Pára... Eu to ficando constrangida...

-Ai me fala! Dói?

-Dói sim... Mas passa...

-E é bom?

-É bom... Mas é meio estranho...

-Estranho porque?

-Porque tem um negocio dentro de você...

-Mas é bom?

-É bom... Já falei que é bom...

-Sangra?

-Sangra... se você for virgem...

-Mas é bom né?

-SANGO! EU JÁ DISSE QUE É BOM!

-Ai, não precisa gritar! Estúpida!

-Poxa, eu tô com vergonha aqui!

-Sabe o que é... É que o Miroku também queria ontem à noite... E eu não quis com medo de não ser bom e coisa e tal...

-Ai Sango... É tão romântico... Pelo menos foi tão romântico comigo e o Inu-kun!

-Ai amiga... Eu acho q eu vou deixar rolar...

-Isso! Deixa acontecer... Se você se sentir pronta... Faça!

-Isso foi tão pervo da sua parte! Hahahaha!

-Eu percebi! Hahahahaha!

E assim foram conversando e se arrumando para darem uma volta com seus namorados... Sango tanto quanto Miroku havia ficado animada com a idéia de chegar ao limite com seu namorado. Mas enfim, os meninos bateram a porta e as chamaram para enfim saírem.

* * *

**É... as coisas esquentaram por lá! HAHAHA...**

**É só por esse capitulo. **

**MANDEM REVIEWS!**

**Beijos.**


	15. 16: O Passeio

**Oiie pessoal! É o último capitulo de hoje! Achei justo colocar três por serem capítulos tão curtinhos.. xD **

**Espero que gostem desse!!Beijos!**

**Lihchan**

* * *

**Cap 16**

Toctoc!

Kagome sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha... Tinha acabado de lembrar tudo o que fizera na noite anterior... Com que cara olharia pra Inuyasha agora?

Sango nunca tinha vergonha de nada... e foi logo abrindo a porta e pulando no pescoço de seu namorado o beijando intensamente. Kagome não sabia de onde aquela menina tirava tanta coragem! Inuyasha entrara no quarto e sentava do lado de uma Kagome que vestia uma saia curta de prega de cor vermelha e uma blusinha agarrada e decotada lisa branca que estava sentada na cama.

Inuyasha passava seu braço direito por cima do ombro dela e a acariciava.

-O que foi meu amor?

-Nada Inu-kun...

-Não é nada... Eu te conheço minha gatinha...

-Ai Inu eu to com vergonha!

-Vergonha de que?

-De você menino!

-Feh! De mim por quê?

-Pelo que houve ontem... – Kagome nunca havia ficado tão vermelha na vida.

-Oh meu bebezinho, não fique com vergonha por causa disso! – Inuyasha lhe dava um beijo carinhoso no rosto e passava a fitá-la nos olhos. – Foi lindo o que houve ontem minha doce criaturinha – rindo – Foi ótimo estar tão junto de você... Eu... Bom... Eu te amo minha linda... Minha Kagome... – E agora ele a beijava.

-Obrigada Inu-kun... – Kagome sorria e estavam prontos para se beijarem outra vez quando entra uma Sango com a saia virada pro lado e totalmente descabelada, acompanhada de um Miroku parecendo meio anestesiado.

Inuyasha e Kagome se entreolharam de maneira cúmplice como já era de costume entre os dois, e riram. Seus amigos eram dois depravados, pensava Inuyasha, mas mesmo assim gostava de estar com eles.

Sango ajeitou a saia e a blusinha que estava um pouco fora do lugar e foram todos ao elevador. Miroku e Sango se comportaram. Mal se olharam enquanto o elevador descia.

Já eram três horas da tarde, e então Kagome decidiu por todos a irem a uma sorveteria... Afinal, tem coisa melhor do que ir até uma sorveteria no verão com seus amigos?

Kagome sempre tinha idéias legais... Foram todos, os respectivos casais, de mãos dadas, tomar o delicioso sorvete merecedor de tamanha propaganda anunciada no toldo do pequeno estabelecimento.

Sango e Miroku pediram um grande de flocos e chocolate, com cobertura de morango para dividirem (que romântico! XD), Inuyasha e Kagome decidiram copiá-los e pediram um grande de limão e flocos com cobertura de chocolate.

Realmente o sorvete era delicioso! Conversaram por horas, riram, contaram piadas, falaram besteiras, contaram as piores coisas que já haviam feito na praia quando crianças... Até que o assunto acabou. Ignorando o protesto de Kagome e Sango, os meninos pagaram tudo o que haviam consumido, deixando-as com um enorme bico.

Quando saíram da sorveteria, era por volta de cinco e meia da tarde, e Kagome viu o céu se avermelhando. Ficou estática, virada pro horizonte vendo os primeiros passos do Sol para se pôr. Inuyasha, quando a viu, a abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço.

-É lindo não é?

-É sim...

-Quer ficar e ver até o fim?

-Ai Inu-kun! Eu, eu quero sim! Se você também quiser!

-Se você quer, vou ficar aqui com você apenas pra não deixar a minha gatinha sozinha – riu.

Sango fitava o chão. No próximo dia, de noite, iriam embora... Será que deveria fazer o que Miroku queria? Será que não se arrependeria depois?

A menina foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão apalpar sua bunda. Logo, virou um tapa no cidadão que estava exercendo tamanho abuso. E não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ela percebeu quem era!

-Ai Sangozinha!

-Já falei pra você parar com isso!

-Ta bom, ta bom! O Inuyasha e a Kagome querem ficar pra ver o pôr do Sol... Você também quer? – Os olhinhos de Sango brilharam. Aquilo era lindo... Ver o pôr do Sol com seu namorado... Deve ser a coisa mais linda do mundo!

-C-claro Miroku... Claro!

Os dois casais se afastaram. Não seria nada legal um ficar vigiando o outro. Miroku e Sango subiram em uma rocha que ficava ao lado direito da sorveteria, mas era de certa forma, muito longe da sorveteria.

Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram por ali mesmo, sentados na areia. O garoto admirava a beleza estonteante de sua namorada... Como tinha sorte por tê-la só pra si. A namorada, por sua vez via com olhos brilhantes o céu tendo aquela atitude mutante de passar do azul mais celeste ao mais escuro tom de rosa. Ela achava a natureza perfeita! Inuyasha, sentado ao lado dela, mantinha as pernas esticadas e se apoiava com as mãos na areia. Kagome então se encostou a ele, buscando um aconchego, e ele mudou de posição para poder segura-la de maneira mais confortável para os dois.

Nesse mesmo instante, em cima de uma rocha alta, estava uma Sango, sentada, encolhida, abraçando os joelhos. Miroku, que até agora tinha estado deitado, ao ver que de certa forma havia abandonado sua namorada, se senta ás suas costas e a puxa para si, fazendo-se uma espécie de banco para Sango. Ela realmente se surpreendeu com a atitude dele. Normalmente, ele era um namorado não muito atencioso... Sempre estava distante, mas aquela atitude a fez inclinar sua cabeça de modo com que sua boca ficasse ao alcance do ouvido dele e sussurrou um "eu te amo" quase inaudível.

-Eu também te amo. – Respondeu Miroku, beijando o rosto dela.

-Promete que nunca vai embora? – Sango falava quase sussurrando.

-Prometo! – Miroku então virou o rosto da namorada e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

Enquanto isso, quase as mesmas promessas de amor eterno eram ditas entre Inuyasha e Kagome. O tempo estava passando rápido. O Sol já tocava as águas do horizonte. Kagome então o abraçou forte e lagrimejando beijou-lhe o pescoço.

-K-chan... Você está chorando?

-To...

-Por que amor? – Inuyasha se preocupava muito com ela. Ela era sua vida.

-Porque eu tenho você!

-Nossa! Eu sou tão ruim assim para ser motivo de choro? – Ele riu, a fazendo rir também.

-Bobo! Eu to chorando de felicidade! Nunca pensei que teria você pra mim!

-E! Bobinha! – Inuyasha secou o rosto molhado da namorada e a beijou.

Beijaram-se como se aquele fosse o primeiro, ou até mesmo o último beijo que dariam. Foi o beijo mais intenso e apaixonado que já haviam dado em todo tempo de namoro. Quando deram fim ao beijo, o Sol já havia ido embora e viram de longe Sango e Miroku vindo abraçados de vagar ao encontro deles. Então, Inuyasha e Kagome se levantaram e esperaram os amigos chegarem até eles.

Não demorou muito, Sango e Miroku estavam parados na frente de seus amigos. Foi quando um grupo de garotas espevitadas passou gritando e chamando aquele grupo à um lual que teria um pouco depois da rocha com uma banda local que nenhum dos quatro amigos ali conhecia.

Resolveram ir... Afinal, já era sábado a noite e no dia seguinte iriam embora. Aproveitar cada minuto daquela viagem era o melhor a fazer.

* * *

**É só por hoje pessoal...espero que tenham gostado!**

**Prometo demorar menos pra postar os próximos capitulos! **

**Beijos e, **

**MANDEM REVIEWS!**


	16. 17: O Lual

**Oiie queridos leitores! Desculpem a minha demora, sabem como é... Vestibular, provas finais, formatura... todas essas coisas que me impedem de escrever!**

**Espero que gostem do próximo capítulo!**

**Boa leitura!**

**Lihchan.**

* * *

**Cap 17**

Os dois casais estavam extasiados... Comtemplar o pôr do Sol ao lado da pessoa que ama é uma das maiores virtudes de estar vivo.

Foram andando calmos seguindo o grupinho de garotas. Logo, viram uma enorme roda formada por realmente muita gente e numa "ponta" dessa roda havia um menino de cor morena, cabelos pretos e olhos esverdeados segurando um violão e mais dois meninos ao seu lado também com um violão, cada um. À direita deste, se encontrava um rapaz loiro, com cabelos pouco compridos e cacheados e olhos no mais forte tom de azul. À esquerda, um rapaz loiro, mas bronzeado pelo Sol, com cabelos castanhos, lisos e que chegavam até perto dos ombros, e possuía lindos olhos pretos. Os três rapazes provavelmente eram quem tinham organizado aquele lual.

Pela extensão da roda que se formava em volta deles, haviam meninas com chocalhos, triângulos e demais coisas para se dar uma maior ênfase nas músicas. Aquela deveria ser a famosa banda local.

Os quatro amigos se sentaram, aumentando um pouco mais a roda e por sorte, depois deles, chegaram apenas poucas pessoas.

A banda esperou todos se acomodarem e o rapaz moreno começou a falar.

- Olá pessoal, que bom que vieram! – Este abriu um largo sorriso. – Somos o P.A.H. (paz, amor e harmonia) – pode-se ouvir algumas meninas suspirando, e o garoto sorriu novamente – e, estamos aqui para tocar umas músiquinhas nessa noite linda! Espero que gostem e cantem conosco!

O rapaz falava com jeito de surfista. Com certeza os outros que possuíam instrumentos também falavam. Tinham jeito de que pegavam onda... E além do mais, todos vestiam bermudas do estilo.

Kagome sorriu para Inuyasha, que a abraçou, e o mesmo fez Miroku com Sango. Não sabiam que música tocariam embora Kagome soubesse que seria um Reggae... Música? Na praia? Por surfistas? Só pode ser Reggae, mas, Kagome gostava desse estilo de música e até mesmo sabia algumas letras. Relaxou e esperou a música começar.

Os garotos com violão falaram rapidamente entre si e começaram a tocar. Kagome estava certa. Era Reggae! E os violões em pura harmonia tocaram.

**Quando chega o entardecer  
É impossível não lembrar de você  
Dos momentos que juntos passamos ao sol  
No temporal você estava também  
Ao meu lado,**

Ah! Kagome conhecia aquela música! E começava a cantar junto. Sango também conhecia, e acompanhava a amiga. Inuyasha e Miroku apenas sorriram. Observando suas meninas.

**  
Na grama,  
Na areia de santa num fim de semana  
Batendo, na casa do sol  
Pra manhã nascer feliz**

Quando chega o entardecer  
É impossível não lembrar de você  
Dos momentos que juntos passamos ao sol  
No temporal você estava também  
Ao meu lado,  
Na grama,  
Em paz na pracinha num fim de semana  
Batendo na casa do sol  
Pra manhã nascer feliz

A melancolia das ondas  
Quebrando sozinhas  
Sem você  
Lembrando teu beijo salgado e pedindo um abraço pra aquecer, ôôô....

Por do sol  
Vai lembrar você  
Por do sol  
Vai lembrar você

Quando chega o entardecer  
É impossível não lembrar de você  
Dos momentos que juntos passamos ao sol  
No temporal você estava também  
Ao meu lado  
Na grama,  
Em paz na pracinha num fim de semana  
Batendo na casa do sol  
Pra manhã nascer feliz

Ô...

A melancolia das ondas  
Quebrando sozinhas  
Sem você  
Lembrando teu beijo salgado e pedindo um abraço pra aquecer, ôôô....

Por do sol  
Vai lembrar você  
Por do sol  
Vai lembrar você  
Por do sol  
Vai lembrar você  
Por do sol  
Onde está você?

(Armandinho – Casa do Sol)

Era uma música linda. Pensava Inuyasha que prestara atenção em cada palavra já que Kagome cantava junto. Miroku que também conhecia a música, acompanhava mentalmente e ouvia apenas a voz de Sango.

Aplaudiram a P.A.H. e a banda sorriu, percebendo que havia agradado ao público que nem ao menos conheciam. Mas, não tinha como não agradar. Tocavam e cantavam muito bem. Se constrangiram, claro! Ao contrário de Hellcats, não eram uma banda famosa e nem ao menos tocavam na rádio.

- Valeu, valeu pessoal! – falou o loirinho de olhos claros. – Agora uma do rei!

Kagome sabia quem era. Abriu um sorriso, e ouviu o pessoal que se encontrava na roda se manifestando. Tocariam Bob Marley. Quem que gostasse de Reggae não gostava de Bob Marley? Só Sango sabia, mas Reggae era uma paixão oculta de Kagome.

Kagome fechou os olhos e sentiu a música entrar por seus ouvidos. Por sorte, coincidência ou destino, aquela era a sua prefirida de Bob Marley. O garoto do meio começou com o pequeno solo de violão e os outros dois o acompanharam depois. Kagome e Sango sabiam que música era e estavam prontas pra cantar.

**Old pirates, yes, they rob I;**

(Velhos piratas, sim, eles me roubaram)**  
Sold I to the merchant ships,**

(Me venderam para navios mercantes)**  
Minutes after they took I**

(Minutos depois eles me jogaram)**  
From the bottom less pit.**

(No fundo do porão)

**But my hand was made strong**

(Mas minhas mãos foram fortalecidas)**  
By the hand of the Almighty.**

(Pelas mãos do todo poderoso)**  
We forward in this generation**

(Nós avançamos nessa geração)**  
Triumphantly.**

(Triunfantemente)**  
Won't you help to sing**

(Você não irá ajudar-me a cantar)**  
these songs of freedom**

(Essas canções de liberdade)**  
'Cause all I ever have:**

(Porque tudo que eu sempre tenho:)**  
Redemption songs**

(Canções de redenção)**  
Redemption songs**

(Canções de redenção)**  
Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery;**

(Liberte-se da escravidão mental)**  
None but ourselves can free our minds.**

(Ninguém além de nós pode libertar nossas mentes)**  
Have no fear for atomic energy,**

(Não tenha medo da energia atômica)**  
'Cause none of them can stop the time**

(Porque ninguém pode parar o tempo)**  
How long shall they kill our prophets,**

(Por enquanto vão matar nossos profetas)**  
While we stand aside and look**

(Enquanto nós permanecemos de lado e olhando)**  
Oh! ****Some say it's just a part of it:**

(Oh, alguns dizem que é apenas uma parte)**  
We've got to fulfill the book.**

(Nós temos que completar o livro)**  
Won't you help to sing**

(Você não irá ajudar-me a cantar)**  
these songs of freedom**

(Essas canções de liberdade)**  
'Cause all I ever have:**

(Porque tudo que eu sempre tenho:)**  
Redemption songs**

(Canções de redenção)**  
Redemption songs**

(Canções de redenção)**  
Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery;**

(Liberte-se da escravidão mental)**  
None but ourselves can free our minds.**

(Ninguém além de nós pode libertar nossas mentes)

**Wo! Have no fear for atomic energy**

(Wo! Não tenha medo da energia atômica)**  
'Cause none of them-a can-a stop-a-the time**

(Porque ninguém pode parar o tempo)**  
How long shall they kill our prophets,**

(Por enquanto vão matar nossos profetas)**  
While we stand aside and look?**

(Enquanto nós permaneceremos de lado e olhando?)**  
****Yes, some say it's just a part of it:**

(Sim, alguns dizem que é apenas uma parte)**  
We've got to fulfill the book.**

(Que temos que completar o livro)**  
Won't you help to sing**

(Você não me ajudará a cantar)**  
These songs of freedom? **

(Essas canções de liberdade?)**  
'Cause all I ever had:**

(Porque tudo que eu sempre tive:)**  
Redemption songs **

(Canções de redenção)**  
All I ever had:**

(Tudo que eu sempre tive)**  
Redemption songs:**

(Canções de redenção)**  
These songs of freedom,**

(Essas canções de liberdade)**  
Songs of freedom.**

(Canções de liberdade)

Inuyasha nada falava. Apenas observava a felicidade de Kagome ao ouvir aquelas músicas. Realmente não sabia que sua namorada matinha gosto por esse tipo de música.

Ficaram ali por mais algum tempo. P.A.H. tocou Stir it Up também do Bob Marley, Quero Ser Feliz Também do Natiruts e De Você Só Quero Amor do Planta e Raiz quando o rapaz da esquerda se pronunciou.

- Aê pessoal, valeu por tudo! Foi muito bom passar essa noite com vocês – se ouviu suspiros de lamentação – calma pessoal! – Ele riu. – Vamos pro salão Sereia ali que vai rolar uma balada e vai ser tudo! Nós da P.A.H. vamos e esperamos vocês lá! Ainda tem meia hora pra balada começar. Dá tempo de irem em casa, tomar banho e tudo mais... – Ele riu novamente fazendo todos ali presentes rirem junto. – Bom, nós estaremos lá! Até já pessoal! – E se levantou fazendo todos os outros levantarem também.

Inuyasha se levantou e puxou Kagome que o olhava com olhinhos brilhantes que ele já sabia o motivo. Apenas afirmou com a cabeça e sua namorada pulou em seu pescoço gritando um "obrigada" o mais alto que pode.

Miroku e Sango perceberam que Inuyasha tinha apenas dito que iriam sim, na balada. Sango nem ao menos precisava perguntar a Miroku se iriam, porque este, não recusava uma boa balada.

Inuyasha disse então que passariam em casa, colocariam uma roupa apropriada para a balada e iriam.

Os quatro foram contornando a margem da praia até chegar no apartamento onde estavam instalados.

Subiram ao seu andar, dentro do elevador. Inuyasha e Kagome entraram em um quarto, Miroku e Sango em outro.

Sango já havia se decidido. Iria beber um pouco, e daria a Miroku o que ele mais queria. Não queria saber de nada. Afinal, nada daria errado!

* * *

**Oiie galera! Espero que tenham gostado do cap. E das músicas que escolhi!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Samantha:** Então, isso é uma coisa que eu ainda não decidi... Se eles vão ou não contar... Vai ficar o suspense no ar! Bom, é, ele poderia ter sido mais forte! Que bom que está gostando!! Continue lendo!

**Aricele: **Postei! Hehehe! Que bom que tenho uma nova leitora e que ela está gostando da minha fic!! Isso me motiva muito! Só vou levar mais tempo pra escrever pois vou começar a faculdade em fevereiro e vai ficar mais complicado, mais não vou abandoná-la! Continue lendo!!

**É só isso, por esse ano queridas e queridos!!**

**Espero que o Natal de vocês tenha sido ótimo e que o Ano Novo seja melhor ainda!**

**Beijos ;****

**MANDEM REVIEWS!**


End file.
